


Triskelion Crescent

by seventymilestobabylon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Background Kate Bishop/America Chavez - Freeform, Epistolary, Fluff, Lady!Brock Rumlow, M/M, Neighborhood Associations, Pining, background Billy Kaplan/Teddy Altman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventymilestobabylon/pseuds/seventymilestobabylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers runs a flower shop. Tony Stark owns a real estate company (eh, and it probably does other stuff too, like it's got "Industries" in the title) that's sniffing around Steve's neighborhood of Triskelion Crescent with an eye to building new developments. Triskelion Crescent fights back.</p><p>(Concrit welcome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoning meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's an epistolary Avengers flower shop AU. You know if that's a thing you want. This is finished, and I'll be posting chapters a couple times a week until it's done (in early Octoberish). Get at me [on Tumblr](http://seventymilestobabylon.tumblr.com/) if you have any burning questions like why is Lady!Rumlow's name Joyce (I can't stand Buffy Summers's mom) or do I actually know anything about zoning regulations (no).

Subject: Reminder: Zoning meeting  
Posted by: Sharon Carter

As discussed at our meeting last Friday, we’ll be attending the upcoming Planning Commission meeting as a group to request rezoning the subdivision for residential only. Remember, if we get an up or down vote at this meeting, we’ll be set to move forward pretty quickly. Support materials welcome.

7 people thanked Sharon.  
2 replies

Sharon, a friendly reminder that we’re keeping strategizing about proposed rezoning for the neighborhood ***IN*** the neighborhood!!  
Joyce Rumlow  
3 people thanked Joyce.

I didn’t know about this.  
Steve Rogers


	2. Am I being evicted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always order Easter flowers well in advance, guys.

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
Subject: Am I being evicted?

Share, what’s going on? I just saw your post on NextDoor and I have no idea what’s happening. What Friday meeting? Is Joyce planning to give me a variance?

PS If this is about the tulips at Easter, I did not tell Joyce they were going to be delivered on the 25th. I told her there was a window for those shipments that _began_ on the 25th. I have the emails, I can post screencaps.

* * *

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Am I being evicted?

I’ve told you before not to skip meetings. Joyce is bringing this up because of the new SI deal. Stark’s people have already made offers on at least one house (probably more, but Ross is the only one who told Joyce about it), so it looks like they’re considering Triskelion for one of their big new developments. She brought up the possibility of a variance, but she said it was hard for her to plan around you when your attendance at meetings had been so unreliable. I really don’t think she’s mad at you, you’re just collateral damage.

PS Nobody thinks you lied to Joyce about the tulips.

* * *

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Fwd: Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes! (NOT)

From: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
bcc: odetojoyce@yahoo.com

Hi to all my favorite neighbors!!! Our next meeting will be at Ross’s place (472 Carrier Road, for any newbies!) on Friday at 6 pm. Please try to attend even if you have been a little “absent” in the past—this one’s a biggie! Stark Industries signed a billion-dollar deal with our mayor so we’re going to have a lot of “developer drama” coming up. But don’t worry! When we join forces and stick together, nobody knows how to whip the Planning Commission into shape like the 2792!

We’ll also be updating the Naughty or Nice lists, so those of you who are falling behind on lawn maintenance still have 48 hours to get your grass mowed! ;)

Kisses,  
Joyce

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
Subject: Am I being evicted?

The only meetings I’ve ever missed/been late for are the ones Joyce schedules before I close or when we’re doing an event. I always email to let her know if I’m going to miss a meeting or show up late. Thanks for forwarding me her email about Friday. I wasn’t CCed on the original; I did a search in my inbox and then I had Teddy do one too. Joyce didn’t send it to me.

PS If nobody thinks I lied to Joyce about the tulips then why have four people made tulip jokes since Easter? I wrote them down on the message pad and saved them. Four separate people.

* * *

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Am I being evicted?

Wow, Joyce is more evil than I realized. I’m sorry I was snotty before. Did not know she was going behind your back on this. When we get lunch tomorrow I’ll fill you in, and I’ll definitely speak in your favor at the PC meeting if you want to apply for a variance. That said, JESUS CHRIST STEVE YOU HAVE TO SHUT UP ABOUT THE TULIPS.


	3. Avengers Assemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the Young Avengers work at Steve's flower shop.

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Avengers Assemble!

I don’t want to freak everyone out but I think the store might maybe be closing. Steve’s all upset. If anyone’s in the neighborhood this week and it’s not your hours, maybe stop in and say hi to him.

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Avengers Assemble!

Teddy Bear, you’re doing a terrible job of not freaking everyone out. What’s going on?

A

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Avengers Assemble!

Dear Teddy,

Can you expand on “might maybe be closing”? What does that mean? Is Steve closing the store for personal or financial reasons, or did something happen that’s going to close the store for him? When I did the quarterly tax returns, things were looking up, so I’m guessing it’s the latter.

I’m out of town this week but I’ll send a card. Billy, if you want to pick up some of those peanut butter cups Steve likes and bring them by the store, I’ll pay you back.

–Eli

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Avengers Assemble!

Quit interrogating Teddy, everyone (ahem, especially people who aren’t picking up any hours because they’re too busy being the valedictorian of the universe).

Eli, I got you. Don’t worry about paying me back, you can get treats the next time Steve goes into full Eeyore mode.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Avengers Assemble!

I just got out of class and WHAT???? This is unacceptable. I’ve got a shift this afternoon, I’ll try to get more info out of Steve. Fuck anyone who thinks they can screw around with Steve.


	4. flowers, dog beds, or dildos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because of course Rumlow's daughter would have a fourth-grade graduation.

To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: zoned out

Dear Bucky,

It’s starting to look like they’re going to rezone my neighborhood and shut down the store. Joyce Rumlow, the woman who’s shut down every other commercial enterprise except mine that’s ever tried to open around here, went behind my back to get us zoned residential. I was so angry when I found out that I threw a glass vase at the wall, and Teddy came in back to check that I was okay. Which only made me feel worse. He tiptoed around me the whole rest of his shift like I was dangerously unstable or at risk of suddenly dying.

Remember when I first moved here wanting to do this? I went down to the city planning office to apply for a permit, and the clerk there warned me about Joyce Rumlow. I thought she was being melodramatic with the big eyes and hushed voice. I said something about how everybody likes a florist, and she said it didn’t matter if I was selling flowers, dog beds, or dildos, I had to get Joyce Rumlow on my side or I wouldn’t have a prayer.

I thought I had. I mean, I had! She was on my side. I came to every meeting for the neighborhood association or let her know if I wasn’t going to make it. I brought flower arrangements for door prizes plus an extra one for whoever was hosting, and if I had time I’d usually pick up cookies and lemonade too. I did the flowers for her daughter’s fourth-grade graduation! I gave her a great deal on those flowers.

I guess Stark Industries made an offer on Ross Everett’s house, and Joyce thinks they’re going to come down and take over the whole neighborhood. I don’t really get it. Wouldn’t they have to zone for commercial to do that? Not just my piddly little CN1 where I can’t stay open past six? And if they’d have to rezone anyway, I don’t get how it helps the neighborhood to be residential versus CN1. And you know I never liked doing all this red tape stuff.

Anyway, that’s my week now. Fishing out my old impact statements, canvassing the neighborhood for people to write letters saying I’m harmless, and hoping to God Joyce lets this one go.

Light a candle for me, huh, buddy?

Steve


	5. feeling guilty?

Subject: Library Book Sale!!  
Posted by: Joyce Rumlow

A friendly reminder that our wonderful library is holding their quarterly book sale one week from SUNDAY. All paperbacks are one dollar, and hardbacks are two dollars; proceeds go straight back into the library system. This is just one way that we are ***blessed*** to live in such a great community. My girls will be selling Joyce’s Finest Lemonade and Joyce’s Finest Chocolate Chip Cookies outside the library, and those proceeds will benefit Operation Homefront.

10 people thanked Joyce.  
1 reply

Feeling guilty about something, are we, Joycey?  
Jessica Jones  
Steve Rogers thanked Jessica.

* * *

From: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
To: jess@ljdetectives.com  
Subject: NextDoor

Dear Jessica,

As you know, I don’t believe in “airing our dirty laundry” on NextDoor, which can be viewed by residents of many surrounding neighborhoods. Therefore I will not be responding to your snippy remark. I certainly hope that you are not passing on that bad attitude to your beautiful angel.

Kisses,  
Joyce

* * *

From: jess@ljdetectives.com  
To: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
Subject: NextDoor

As you know, I think you’re an asshole. Danielle doesn’t like you either.

Kisses,  
Jessica


	6. Neighborhood Conservation District (NCD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is so important to emphasize that I don't know anything about zoning laws

_(excerpted from agenda for Planning Commission public hearing)_

Notice is granted herein that on Tuesday, August 2, at 6:00 PM, or as soon thereafter as the matter may be heard, the Planning Commission will hold a Public Hearing at City Hall to consider the following matter:

##### Neighborhood Conservation District (NCD) status to Triskelion Crescent

The project consists of designating Triskelion Crescent (included addresses listed below) as one of four Neighborhood Conservation Districts in order to preserve and protect the local character and architecture of same. Requires withdrawal of A2 (Single Family Home) and CN1 (Neighborhood Commercial) permits, considerations, and variances. Full neighborhood to be rezoned A1 (Single Family Home).

* * *

_(excerpted from minutes for Planning Commission public hearing)_

Case 2409  
Consideration of proposed Neighborhood Conservation District (NCD) status to be applied to Triskelion Crescent. Decision deferred pending further review by commission.


	7. bigger changes coming

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
Subject: yeah

I went to that public hearing today, the planning commission thing. It went okay. Joyce said some things about me and the store, but I had my papers in order, and Sharon and America spoke up for me. That part was good. They didn’t decide anything at the meeting, I think mostly because there were two women from Stark Industries there and they were arguing pretty forcefully against the conservation thing Joyce wanted.

I left halfway through—America got upset and went running out, so I went after her to check she was okay. I don’t know the details, but I guess there’s bigger changes coming to the city than just what’s happening to my dumb little flower shop.

Steve


	8. let’s kill Joyce Rumlow

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

She is a bitch. I was so mad I had to leave after I said my thing (thanks for helping me figure out what to say, Eli!). She said all this stuff at the meeting about how Steve was a valued member of the community and nobody understood what he’d been through more than her, but at some point she has to think of the welfare of the entire neighborhood instead of focusing on what just one person wants. She said that she’s been noticing increasingly his customers don’t abide by speed limits in the neighborhood, and then Ross got up and said his gross kid got clipped by a car and knocked off his bicycle.

(I bet that’s a lie but even if it isn’t, good riddance.)

She also said something about how Steve claimed to be giving employment to neighborhood people but actually he was bringing in mostly _outside elements,_ and it’s not that she wasn’t for giving second chances to kids with different backgrounds but certainly it wasn’t how he represented his intentions to the neighborhood association when he applied for their support.

Fuck you, Joyce, my family’s been living here for five years. If she thinks I haven’t noticed her locking her car doors any time she sees me walk by, she can think again. I hope she gets run over by one of Steve’s customers.

Anyway, they deferred making a decision until next month at the earliest. They’re waiting for Stark Industries to finish some some thing they’re working on with the city.

A

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

Thanks for going, babe. It sounds terrible. Joyce is terrible. I’m going to piss in her geraniums, I’m not even kidding.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

Were Jess and Luke there? Asking for a friend.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

Keep it in your pants, Teddy.

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

I’m right here.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

HOW IS HE SO BEAUTIFUL??? (Sorry Billy, you know I love you the best, but holy SHIT Luke Cage is gorgeous.)

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

Guys, we need to focus here. I talked to Steve about getting letters of support from within the neighborhood, and he got a few but I think we can get more. Jess and Luke are great, but they’re also running a small business from their home so there’s an argument to be made that they’re biased. Kate, I hate to ask this, but is there any way your dad might write a letter? Could we write the letter for him and get him to sign it?

If it’s in any way affordable, Steve should also commission some kind of traffic study so he’ll have a counter to what Joyce is saying about his customers. I’ll look into it.

Who’s on shift this week? Just Teddy and Kate?

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Let’s actually just kill Joyce

And me! Don’t worry, worrywart, I’ll make sure Steve’s eating.


	9. A smart, good-hearted, dynamite kid

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Fwd: thanks

Ugh you guys look what stupid Steve just emailed me. WHY IS HE SO STUPID NICE.

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: americathebeautiful@gmail.com

Dear America,  
I was really touched that you came to the planning commission hearing, and everything you said was wonderful. You’re giving me too much credit—if I hadn’t met Eli that first month, I don’t think I’d ever have gotten the money stuff figured out—but whatever comes of this rezoning mess, it meant the world to me to hear your perspective. There’s an arrangement for you in the freezer (it’s tagged) and another one for your parents. They raised a smart, good-hearted, dynamite kid. Thank you.

Best,  
Steve

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Re: Fwd: thanks

Steve is the actual best person in the entire world. When I had that big dumb crush on big dumb Greg, he sat me down and gave me a talk about how great I was and how I shouldn’t look to other people to supply my sense of self-worth.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Re: Fwd: thanks

Yeah and not to get all whatever, but after the thing at the park, he got Sharon to come by the shop and teach me a couple of self-defense moves in the parking lot. Like, while I was on the clock. AND he left a flyer for the martial arts school up by the register. Which is why I can now kick America’s ass when we are fighting over the remote even though she is waaaaaaaaaaaay more built than me.

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Re: Fwd: thanks

Dirty lies from Kate Bishop.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Re: Fwd: thanks  


Fuck Greg. And fuck Joyce Rumlow. We are saving this store for Steve.


	10. I’ve lived here my whole life

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
Subject: Proposed rezoning

Dear Joyce,

If you are available any time in the next week or two, I’d love for you to stop by the store to discuss the proposed rezoning of Triskelion. Two years in, I had the impression that Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood Florist was a well-integrated and beloved part of the community, and I was surprised to hear from you at the meeting that there had been complaints about my customers. You can always bring any concerns to me directly, and I will do everything I can to address them.

I know that if we chat about it in person, we can figure out a solution that works for both of us. You know the last thing I want is for some big development company to come in and change this neighborhood. I’ve lived here my whole life.

All best,  
Steve Rogers

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
Subject: Proposed rezoning

Dear Joyce,

Just following up on my email from earlier this week! Would it be easier for you if we just scheduled a call?

All best,  
Steve Rogers


	11. play the race card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neighborhood message boards: you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy

Subject: Keep eyes peeled!  
Posted by: Heather Bishop

Just a heads-up that when I was walking Regina I saw an African American man who I did not recognize walking real slow around the neighborhood, kind of casing out garage doors. BE SMART people!! We have had a couple of cases where lawn maintenance equipment has gone missing lately. Keep doors locked and be aware of your surroundings.

6 people thanked Heather.  
3 replies

It’s not actually a crime for black folks to walk around our neighborhood.  
Luke Cage  
Steve Rogers and Luisa Chavez thanked Luke.

Lololol wow didn’t take long for someone to play the race card! If it was a white guy wearing baggy jeans and acting shifty like that Id have said something about that too.  
Heather Bishop  
Joyce Rumlow thanked Heather.

Let’s please reserve the Crime and Safety section for reporting actual crimes and safety issues. We can all agree that we want to foster a welcoming neighborhood atmosphere, and posts like this do just the opposite.  
Steve Rogers  
Luisa Chavez thanked Steve.


	12. expediency

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Just a thought

Maybe don’t pick online fights with Joyce’s favorite underling while you’re trying to get her to change her mind about shutting down your only source of income.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
Subject: Just a thought

I hate it when Heather does that stuff.

* * *

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Just a thought

I know this isn’t really part of your vocabulary, Steve, but there is such a thing as expediency.


	13. we’re going to lose the soul of this neighborhood

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
Subject: Joyce update

Well, I finally talked to Joyce Rumlow today. She’s been ignoring my emails and dodging my calls, and I eventually borrowed America’s cell phone while she was on shift and called Joyce from that one. She answered right away.

Once I said it was me, she said how good it was to finally connect with me, she’d been so busy, all those excuses people make when they don’t want to see you. I wanted to say, “You know you didn’t want to talk to me, and I know you didn’t want to talk to me, so who are all these lies for?”

I didn’t do that. What Sharon calls expediency. I love this store, and I want to have it here open for you when you get home.

The situation is that Stark Industries is looking at a complete rehaul of the zoning regulations in town at the city level, basically substituting all the neighborhood commercial designations (which is what I have) for mixed-use. Joyce said mixed-use like it was a dirty word.

“Is mixed-use bad?” I asked.

“Mixed use is chain stores, Steve,” said Joyce. “Mixed use is Subway and Chili’s and all the character of this neighborhood torn away and turned into a strip mall. Now, I know this isn’t what you wanted. It’s not what I wanted either! But this is the position Stark Industries is putting us in. If we’re not protected by the conservation zoning, we’re going to lose the soul of this neighborhood.”

“I don’t understand why that means I can’t have a variance for Mr. Rogers' though,” I said.

Joyce spent twenty minutes explaining why that meant I couldn’t have a variance for the shop. It’s all stuff about how it weakens our case to be semi-historic if we’ve got this two-year-old small business with a parking lot. I said didn’t it matter that I was _from_ the neighborhood and one of the people who’d lived there the longest?

Boy, was that a mistake. She hates it when I remind her that the Rogers and the Barnes families were there before she was. She got really mad and said, “Tony Stark and his company are targeting this neighborhood. They are targeting us. Let’s deal with _that,_ and not spend so much time thinking about our own personal financial concerns.”

 _Is_ that what I’m doing? Is it selfish to want to keep this thing that I’ve built, even if it means real change to the place where I’ve lived my whole life? Do I want to keep it even if it does mean that? I look at some of my neighbors sometimes and think that some change might be good for us, you know? A place can become too settled into itself. If that makes any sense.

Steve


	14. Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'm finally caught up on dates. now the dates these post are the dates they're happening (ie Eli sends this email to Tony Stark on August 8th).

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: Tony.Stark@si.com  
Subject: Proposed development in Triskelion Crescent

Dear Mr. Stark:

I am writing to you in regard to the proposed SI mixed-use development in Triskelion Crescent. Triskelion is currently a residential neighborhood, with the exception of a flower shop called Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist. The proprietor, Steve Rogers, is a decorated veteran and lifelong resident of Triskelion Crescent, who runs the store by himself with part-time help from local youths (myself among them).

As matters stand now, the threat of zoning changes in Triskelion Crescent will likely close down Mr. Rogers’. The historic designation currently under review with the Planning Commission is a measure intended to prevent Stark Industries from placing a mixed-use development in the middle of this family-friendly, residential area. Mr. Rogers’ is simply being caught in the crossfire.

To you, and apparently to some of the people in Triskelion Crescent, Mr. Rogers’ is just a store. But to me, and my friends who still work there, and above all to Steve Rogers, it’s been a haven. Would there be any circumstances where you could see your way clear to leaving Triskelion alone? There’s a lot of neighborhoods in the city that would be a great fit for the kinds of developments your company creates. But there’s only one Mr. Rogers’.

If you have questions about the store or the neighborhood, or if you’d like to meet with Steve to talk about possible paths forward, I would be happy to facilitate.

Sincerely,  
Elijah Bradley


	15. cute, but not how SI operates

From: stark@si.com  
To: info@mrrogersneighborhoodflorist.com  
Subject: nice try

very cute having a first-generation black college student write your pitiful email but that’s not really how SI operates

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: nice try

Hi,

I received your email and was a little confused. Was this intended for Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist? We’re a small downtown florist.

Best,  
Steve Rogers  
www.mrrogersneighborhoodflorist.com

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: nice try

okay sure play it however you want army guy but we’re still coming for your quote-unquote historic neighborhood

all your vase are belong to us

get it

get it

cause you’re a florist

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: nice try

I think I’m still missing something. Is this a weirdly specific spam email? I didn’t think spambots could make terrible puns but my employees would be the first to tell you that I’m a little behind the times when it comes to computer stuff.

(speaking of computer stuff, tip for next time: it’s actually quicker to use quotation marks than to type out quote-unquote.)

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: nice try

oh you’d be surprised what us spambots can do

my people will be in touch


	16. shot in the dark

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Shot in the dark

Hi Eli,

Did you by any chance email Stark Industries about the store? I’ve been getting some strange emails from someone over there who doesn’t use a signature line. For all I know it’s the janitor, but I just wanted to check in with you.

How are summer classes going? Still good?

Best,  
Steve

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Shot in the dark

Hypothetically: Would you be mad at me if I had emailed Stark Industries?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Shot in the dark

Of course not, Eli. I know better than to second-guess your instincts.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Shot in the dark

Okay, yeah. I emailed them. I thought you could talk to them. Maybe they could help fight what Joyce is doing, or at the very least maybe they’d be willing to identify other sites in town that would work for the kind of developments they want to build. You never know until you ask, right?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Shot in the dark

In case I haven’t said it, I appreciate how much you kids care about the shop. I don’t want you to worry, okay? This isn’t your fight. It’s a difficult time but we’re going to get through it. Focus on your classes!


	17. a Thursday lunch?

From: potts@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
CC: romanov@si.com  
Subject: SI meeting with Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

Dear Mr. Rogers:

It was a pleasure to meet you at the City Planning hearing last week. Given the intersection of your commercial interests with those of Stark Industries, I’d love to put a date on your calendar to sit down with you and talk further. Would a Thursday lunch work for you? Natasha Romanov, my associate, would also be joining us.

Best,  
Pepper Potts  
Stark Industries

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: potts@si.com  
CC: romanov@si.com  
Subject: SI meeting with Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

Dear Ms. Potts (and Ms. Romanov),

I appreciate the invitation, but I don’t want to mislead either of you into wasting your time in meeting with me under false pretenses. I don’t think my interests intersect with yours at all. I didn’t open Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood because I wanted Triskelion to be more commercial, I opened it because I wanted Triskelion to be more like exactly what it already was, a place where families raise their kids and you know all your neighbors and there’s a secret Santa at Christmas. (It’s a Holiday Gift Exchange now. Not everyone celebrates Christmas.) I wanted the store to be part of that. Triskelion exactly the same, but with more flowers.

If you think that intersects with what SI’s trying to do, then of course I’d be happy to meet with you. I am free on Thursday.

Best,  
Steve

* * *

From: potts@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
CC: romanov@si.com  
Subject: SI meeting with Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

Dear Steve,

Yes, let’s meet. I’ll send a calendar invite with further details.

Best,  
Pepper Potts


	18. stand with your neighborhood

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
Subject: lunch

Dear Bucky,

Well, I met Tony Stark of Stark Industries (the company Joyce says is going to take over Triskelion and turn it into chain sandwich stores). His assistant Pepper Potts and the project manager for our town, Natasha Romanov, invited me out to lunch. It felt like an interview, but I couldn’t figure out an interview for what. They said all this stuff about change and growth and offered to find a home for my store in one of the SI developments.

I said, “I’ve lived in Triskelion my whole life. That’s where I want to be.”

And Ms. Potts said, “Steve, may I be a little blunt?” and I said sure, and she said, “Do you stand with your neighborhood in opposing SI rezoning around town?”

I had to think about it because “stand with your neighborhood” sounds – I don’t know. I didn’t like the way it sounded, especially when I thought about Joyce Rumlow and Ross Everett and people like them.

Eventually, I said, “I don’t think Stark Industries is bothering to learn anything about the character of the neighborhoods you’re coming into. But I understand that you’re a big company. I don’t know what else I should expect you to do. I grew up in Triskelion, so of course keeping the neighborhood together means more to me than it could to you.”

And Ms. Romanov said “Got it,” in this really abrupt way. Like she was mad about something. I thought I’d been pretty diplomatic.  
I hate this. Being in the middle of something ugly and obviously not having all the important information. But I didn’t know how to ask her to explain, because I have no idea what to ask.

After that, they didn’t ask me anything else about the store, or talk about SI’s plans for the city. We had lunch and they asked me about my time in the army, and told some funny stories about cities they’ve worked in before. Then right as we were about to order dessert, Tony Stark came in and sat down and ordered a chocolate ganache, and Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov just left. They shook my hand and thanked me for my time and just left me alone with Tony Stark.

I’ve been staring at my computer screen for the last five minutes trying to think how to describe him. I knew he was smart and good-looking but

Okay. Remember when we had that big training exercise that finished in Arizona and I said since we were here, we should go see the Grand Canyon? And you said what did I want to go look at a big hole in the ground for, and I said it was going to blow you away? When we got there, even though I _knew_ it was going to be huge and I _knew_ it was going to be epic, even though I knew that stuff, knowing it and experiencing it were an ocean apart. And I just stood there gaping.

Don’t laugh, but meeting Tony Stark was like that.

He’s smart at people in this way I didn’t expect. We got talking about Eli and the other kids, and he kept getting them exactly right, like he bet Katie needed someplace to go in town where her dad didn’t rule the roost, or he thought Eli probably liked feeling ownership over the store, even if it did mean a little extra stress.

“He worries about me,” I said.

“Yeah?” said Tony Stark. “You worry about him too?”

I said no. It’s a lie but Tony Stark doesn’t need to know that, and there’s nothing to worry about, with Eli. I said that. I said Eli was the smartest person I know.

Tony Stark looked up at me when I said that and—I don’t know. Looked and looked and _looked_ at me. Finally he said, “Well. You know me now,” and I said, “I sure do,” and I don’t know what he was doing, but I was trying my best to get him to smile at me.

And he did. This sideways smile that turned down at one end and up at the other like I’d tricked it out of him.

God, Bucky, can you think of anything stupider than being attracted to _Tony Stark?_

Forget what I said before about not laughing at me. You can laugh at me all you want on this one. I’m sure he is.

Steve


	19. scholarship offer

From: stark@si.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Scholarship offer

Dear Mr. Bradley,

Stark Industries would like to offer you a scholarship for your post-secondary education, plus any graduate education you end up pursuing, up to a total of $300,000. My assistant, Pepper Potts, will be in touch with you next week to iron out the details.

Best,  
Tony Stark

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Scholarship offer

Dear Mr. Stark:

If you think you can bribe me into supporting your shitty new development over Steve and his store, you can take your three hundred grand and shove it up your ass.

Best,  
Elijah Bradley


	20. Triskelion people show up for each other

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com; potts@si.com; romanov@si.com  
Subject: Thanks!

Dear Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark, and Ms. Romanov:

Thanks for taking the time to have lunch with me yesterday to talk about the store. Even though our visions for Triskelion are different, it’s obvious we all want the best for this city. I look forward to seeing you again at future city planning hearings. I’m sure we’ll be battling it out for a while yet!

Best,  
Steve Rogers

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Thanks!

you cannot be for real, but I honest-to-God can’t tell if you’re putting on the Boy Scout thing or the reactionary thing

I do not get you

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Thanks!

I’m not sure I get you either, Mr. Stark. We talked for two hours yesterday, and now you know a lot about floral supply disasters and I know a lot about SI office politics, but I still don’t have any idea why you or Ms. Potts or Ms. Romanov thought it was worth your time to meet me. Was it just so they could offer me the chance to sell out and move somewhere else in town?

I don’t think it’s reactionary to love where you came from, by the way. I’ve traveled a lot, some of it by choice and some of it for work, and none of those places have mattered to me close to how much Triskelion Crescent does. (Or vice versa.)

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Thanks!

So tell me why Triskelion Crescent matters. Right now all I can see is a bunch of authoritarian assholes willing to throw someone like you under the bus without a second thought.

and call me Tony, please. not to be a cliché but Mr. Stark actually was my father.

* * *

_Saved in drafts_

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Thanks!

Dear Tony,

What does “someone like you” mean? What kind of a someone am I like?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Thanks!

Dear Tony,

Well, I grew up there. In Triskelion Crescent, me and my brother Bucky. (We aren’t brothers biologically, but we are in every way that matters.) I was sick a lot as a kid, and I don’t know, the neighborhood looked out for me. If Bucky and me were out riding bikes and I got short of breath, he could knock on anyone’s door, anyone’s, and they’d be outside ready to drive me home that second.

On the corner of Carrier and Raft, there’s a hedgerow with a gap in it where you can climb in and get between the hedges and the fence of Dr. Simmons’s house. Nobody can see you from the street, and you can hide in there all day if things are rough at home. I showed that place to Kate Bishop when she was just about old enough to ride her bike by herself and I was just about too old to hide out in hedgerows. (Bucky’d stopped a few years ago – he was always growing up faster than me.) Now Katie’s applying to colleges and showing the hedgerow hiding place to Danielle Cage, who’s five.

Or there’s this: Three years ago, I got discharged from the army, and I was feeling about as low as I’ve ever felt in my life. Bucky was still out there, but they were sending me home. I couldn’t see how my life would ever get back to normal. When I got off that plane, I didn’t expect anyone to be there—like I said, Bucky’s still serving, and my parents both died before I turned eighteen. But the whole neighborhood was there. They’d brought banners, flowers, cookies, and they threw me a party that weekend, to welcome me back. Joyce made her special lemon cake, even.

Triskelion people show up for each other. I don’t know how to say it any other way.

Maybe this is too personal, I don’t know. You asked!

Steve

* * *

_Saved in drafts_

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Thanks!

You know what, that’s all really lovely and sweet, but explain to me why you and your pals should be the only ones who get the banners and hedgerows.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Thanks!

you’re pretty poetical for an army guy

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Thanks!

Dear Tony,

Thanks, I guess?

Steve


	21. borderline unethical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate Bishop ships it.

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Okay, guys? The Actual Tony Stark came into the flower shop today and asked for Steve. And like, looked bummed out that Steve was out to lunch AND ASKED WHO HE WAS HAVING LUNCH WITH.

Does Steve know The Actual Tony Stark? No, right???

* * *

From: kaplanamerican@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Maybe he wants to buy some flowers.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

okay I just did something borderline unethical.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

What was it? I promise not to tell Eli.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

I thought maybe Billy was right and The Actual Tony Stark had ordered some flowers, so I went into the store email account to check. Sure enough, there was an email from Tony Stark, right? With the subject line “thanks” so I thought, okay, he’s thanking him for like, some flowers. So I clicked on it to see what kind of flowers Tony Stark

OKAY FINE I clicked on it because I was dying of curiosity. But I _could_ have clicked on it to see what kind of flowers The Actual Tony Stark got and for what occasion. Like, that would have been a legitimate employee usage of the store email account. Anyway, he didn’t order any flowers, but he and Steve emailed back and forth a few times this week and like—they sounded kind of flirty?

And this is the probably unethical part (SORRY ELIIIIIII I LOVE YOUUUUUUU), but I searched for Tony Stark’s name and there was another email chain between him and Steve from a few days ago, and that one’s like, _definitely_ flirty. I know this is wrong but can I please forward it to you guys and get your opinion? Is The Actual Tony Stark trying to seduce Steve?

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Waste of time if so cause Steve’s not gay.

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Excuse me, what? Steve is definitely gay.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Steve is gay, Teds. Why did you think Mr. Rogers’ is the, like, Steve Rogers Employment Office for Freaked-Out Queer Kids?

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

…really?

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

o m g. Teddy. YES. Now can we please get back to my question? 

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Tony Stark thinks if he flashes enough money around everyone will fall into line. This isn’t something to joke about, Kate. He’s trying to fuck with Steve so he can get him to do what he wants.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

kay that was….unexpectedly harsh? His emails were actually kinda cute. He keeps calling Steve “army guy.”

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

I can’t believe you’re siding with him.

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Jesus, back off, Eli. She’s not _siding_ with him. _Obviously_ if he’s trying to do something shitty to Steve, we are all on Steve’s side. What’s your problem?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

My problem is that I emailed “The Actual Tony Stark” to get him to talk to Steve and maybe figure out a deal that Joyce Rumlow could live with, and he basically tried to bribe me into backing off. Three hundred grand might be play money for some of you but I actually have to work hard to make ends meet so forfuckinggive me if I’m not in the mood to make cutesy jokes about Tony Stark dicking up our lives.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

k sorry

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Ummmmmm

Don’t be such a jerk. If you’re pissed at Tony Stark, then whatever, that’s fine, but don’t take it out on Katie.


	22. the prime minister of caring about Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: non-graphic discussion of rape aftermath
> 
> (this chapter is skippable -- Eli just apologizes to Kate for snapping at her on group email)

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: I’m sorry

that I snapped at you on group email.

1\. If I was mad at you, I should have brought that to you privately instead of doing it in front of everyone.  
2\. I wasn’t even mad at you, I was mad at The Actual Tony Stark, and it was wrong for me to take that out on you.

I’m sorry.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: I’m sorry

That’s okay! I’m really sorry that The Actual Tony Stark did that to you, what a dildo.

Can I also say one thing tho? Sometimes you act like you’re the prime minister of caring about Steve, and I know you and he, like, saw each other through difficult times and stuff, and I’m not trying to take away from that at all. But Steve was the first person I told what happened last year. We were in the freezer picking out tulips, and I suddenly noticed he was between me and the door and I couldn’t breathe, and he looked at me and—I don’t know. It was like he read my mind. He got out of my way so I could get out of the freezer, and I leaned up against the counter and started crying and told him the whole thing.

I thought he was going to freak out. I thought he was going to do that guy thing where he threatened to find the guy and beat him up for me. Or I thought he’d freeze and have no idea what to say. But he grabbed the biggest teddy bear off the rack and gave it to me and said, “Katie, you didn’t deserve that, and you are so fucking brave for telling me.”

(He said _fucking._ He swore.)

And he said, “What can I do to help?”

And I cried even harder and said “can you please tell my dad” and Steve called my dad to come down to the store right away. I was sitting down by the counter crying and hugging this stupid stuffed bear, and Steve who can barely tell a customer we’re out of calla lilies told Derek Bishop that this thing had happened to his daughter. Dad started yelling that we were calling the police right away and I said please please no and Steve said, “It’s Kate’s decision” and wouldn’t let my dad call. He kind of got up in his face about it, even.

SORRY. HUGE DOWNER.

Just, like, you’re not the only person Steve’s been there for. I would never ever ever ever ever let someone hurt him.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: I’m sorry

Thanks for telling me all that. I know I’m not the only one of us who cares about Steve, and I’m sorry if that’s how I’ve been acting. Of course you’d never let someone hurt him. None of us would.

(Not for nothing: We wouldn’t let anyone hurt you either, Katie-Kate. Love you.)

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: I’m sorry

aw, I know that, Eli. Love you toooooooooooo.

Can I just say one more thing? Steve would definitely not want you to turn down that money. Maybe talk to him before you do anything you can’t take back.


	23. DIY centerpieces

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

Hi team!

Finally got the schedule for the Foster/Blake wedding in this morning. They want to pick up the flowers for the centerpieces the night before. Day of, we’ll be doing boutonnieres, corsages, and bouquets at nine, plus church and reception hall décor starting at mid-day. The bridesmaids have an elaborate plan for what they want to do with the centerpieces, but I’m guessing those’ll end up on our plate too. If anyone wants to earn some overtime weekend cash around Labor Day, I’m putting a sign-up sheet in the back by the service phone.

No pressure if you aren’t free! I know school’s starting back up for everyone soon, and it’s important you all focus on your studies.

Steve

P.S. Nobody’s been updating the shift report doc. It doesn’t have to be long, guys, just a few sentences to highlight any problems or unusual customer requests.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com

To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com; steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

Remember when we first started and you thought wedding parties were capable of putting together 30 burlap and ribbon DIY centerpieces day of? You’ve gotten cynical, man.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com; steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

I signed up!

* * *

From: americatheabeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com; steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

Is nobody going to deal with the fact that shift reports are pointless because _Steve is there for every shift????_

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

Great point, America! Basically, the idea behind the shift report is creating a written record of any issues that might arise on a certain day. Even if I’m there a lot (not on every shift!), my memory’s not perfect. This way, we can look back at a week or month or year and see if we notice any areas for growth and improvement.

* * *

From: americatheabeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

I was going to keep ignoring the shift reports until he said “Great point, America!” gdi Steve

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

You know why he’s bringing up shift reports now, right?

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

No?

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
Subject: Foster/Blake wedding

Eli was so upset about The Actual Tony Stark coming by, and then I didn’t want Tony Stark to think Steve was thirsty, so I didn’t tell Steve about it until this morning and allllllllllll of a sudden he cares about shift reports again. (I would make a great detective.)

Don’t tell Eli but Steve got like, cutely flustered and was like “well I can’t imagine why he would stop by, maybe he needs a” and then he COULD NOT THINK OF A WAY TO END THE SENTENCE and finally he said, “…flower” and wandered into the back.


	24. bouquet-a-day

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Hi there

Kate Bishop told me you came by the other day. Anything I can help with? We do a terrific bouquet-a-day service. Bet it would cheer up your hotel room!

(They’re actually a vase a day, but that doesn’t rhyme. They come with plant food, too.)

Steve Rogers

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Hi there

could you please be a jerk so I can write off your whole neighborhood and stop feeling guilty

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Hi there

If me not being a jerk is the only thing keeping you from turning Triskelion into Pottersville, I have to say I’m pretty motivated to keep it up. I’m having flowers delivered to Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov. Prepare to be impressed.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Hi there

Pep and Nat can’t be bought with flowers. What’s Pottersville?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Hi there

Are you kidding? _It’s a Wonderful Life?_

You’re kidding, right?

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Hi there

don’t you shame me for not knowing movies _from the Truman presidency._ just cause you’re a grandpa disguised as a hot young veteran doesn’t mean we all are.

T

* * *

_Saved in drafts_

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Hi there

Do you really think I’m


	25. wasn’t talking about the flowers

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: are you kidding me

guess what the doorman was holding behind the front desk for me when I got up this morning

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: are you kidding me

If this is the opening to a porno, I don’t think you should be telling me about it.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: are you kidding me

ha ha very funny. surprisingly risqué! aren’t you supposed to be a family business, Mr. Boy Scout Flower Man?

seriously the flowers are gorgeous. Nat actually smiled with her teeth which if you know her you’d know is kind of a big deal. I’ll treasure my little cactus forever (until it dies, it will definitely die, I can’t keep anything alive)

wasn’t talking about the flowers, however

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: are you kidding me

I happened to have a spare copy. Doing my part to save Triskelion.

Steve

* * *

_Saved in drafts_

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: are you kidding me

come watch it with me

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: are you kidding me

if you were anyone else in the world I’d say you were full of shit but since it’s you I fully believe that you owned two copies of the same heartwarming Christmas movie


	26. so many questions

Shift Report for morning of August 19th  
Employee: Kate Bishop (even though Steve Rogers was also on duty and could totally do this himself)

Drop-offs: Prompt. Daisies were a little beat-up but brilliant employee negotiated super-cheap rate even though it was ass o’clock in the morning and she hadn’t had her coffee yet.

Appointments: 10AM bridal interview (Erin Moretta; June)  
Bride said she wanted parrot tulips, and Steve died of tactful disapproval. Not clear to brilliant employee what’s so bad about parrot tulips. They’re pretty!

##### [SR Addition: The heads are heavy and tend to droop. They don’t make good bouquet flowers for that reason. Thanks for asking!]

Deliveries: Three arrangements to the business district for corporate somethings, also pick-up for vases from Sunday event at Town Plaza. Brilliant employee still not a brilliant parallel parker but did not ding any bumpers so let’s call it a win. When I got back Steve tried to pay me back for the parking meter and I wouldn’t let him so he brought me a little cornflower bouquet instead.

##### [SR Addition: All employees are entitled to reimbursement for parking expenses and mileage (55 cents/mile) when using your own cars/bikes. Please don’t forget to log your costs and get them to me monthly.]

Customers of note: None. Oh, one lady wouldn’t leave her dog outside and it ate the heads off two carnations. Brilliant employee still thinks Steve should make her pay for them. WE ARE NOT RUNNING A CHARITY FOR TINY DOGS.

##### [SR Addition: We’re a dog-friendly business!]

Special requests: A bouquet-a-day phone order from The Actual Tony Stark. Notable b/c order was apparently so complicated it took two hours to place (or more? my shift ended before the phone call did). Brilliant employee has so many questions.


	27. did I get the restaurant wrong?

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: did I get the restaurant wrong?

Did you stand me up or did I get the restaurant wrong? I’m assuming the latter, but of course my cell phone died as I was on my way and I didn’t have my charger.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
Subject: did I get the restaurant wrong?

I am so, so sorry! You didn’t get the restaurant wrong; your dumb friend forgot what day it was. Oh hell, Sharon, I am _really_ sorry. I got caught up fixing an arrangement for a new corporate client and lost track of time. Let me make it up to you. Are you free tomorrow for brunch? My treat, and I’ll pick you up and drive you there so you can drink/be sure I won’t forget again like an idiot.

Steve

* * *

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: did I get the restaurant wrong?

That’s okay! Sure, let’s do brunch tomorrow.


	28. way too many carnations

Shift Report for August 20th  
Employee: Teddy Altman. Kate Bishop also on duty but she said she did a shift report yesterday and now it’s my turn.

Drop-offs: Just one. Way too many carnations, so SR called to make sure we wouldn’t be charged for them.

Appointments: SR had a 3PM walkthrough at St. Paul’s. Probably went fine.

##### [SR: It did! Since we had so many carnations, I made a sample aisle decoration with carnations subbed in for Gerber daisies, and the bride loved them.]

Deliveries: Apparently bouquet-a-day now includes Saturday too. I brought one uptown to the Omni business center, and The Actual Tony Stark came downstairs to get it. FUCK he’s hot and he weirdly knew my name and asked about Steve and gave me a huge tip. Do we like Tony Stark now?

I used the tip to buy cookie dough. Leftovers are in the flower freezer.

##### [SR: Guys, come on. Don’t leave food in the freezer. That’s not what it’s there for.]

Customers of note: Joyce Rumlow came in and asked if her daughters could have some free flowers because they’re playing florist. She said “Carnations are fine.” SR gave her five carnations and a bunch of baby’s breath for free. KB had to go in back so she wouldn’t karate-chop Mrs. Rumlow.

Special requests: None.  
Addition by Kate: Unless you count asking for free flowers from someone whose flower-related livelihood you are currently trying to ruin.


	29. The Triskelion Crescent Preservation Junta

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

the flowers yesterday were fucking amazing. way too nice for the conference room, I stole them to brighten up my suite.

also, and presented without comment: I checked my terms of service & the bouquet-a-day service is M-F. yesterday was Saturday.

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I’m glad you liked the flowers. Teddy said you came down in person to get them at the front desk, and I wished I’d been the one to bring them by. It’s my favorite thing about this job: everybody softens at the edges when you hand them a bouquet of flowers. Everybody, I don’t care who you are. And you sounded—I don’t know, tired, when you called on Friday.

(Is that okay to say?)

I wanted to brighten your day, so you got Saturday flowers this one time. You can keep the vase if you want, or you can drop by sometime to return it.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

God what even are you. how could you possibly know when I sound tired, you don’t know me.

you’re right. Friday was bad. There was this thing that happened last year. Kind of a ransom/hostage thing? you can google me if you’re interested, it’s boring. not boring but I just get tired of talking about it—like why can’t I be more than this one bad thing that happened to me, especially considering it turned out fine and nobody cut off any fingers.

still though. Friday was bad. some days, out of nowhere, you know? I’ll feel like I’m tootling along pretty good and then it comes at me out of nowhere. I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn’t feel sorry for me.

(guess I’ve killed that for the future, telling you this but whatever, I wasn’t planning to make it a habit to call and burden you with it when I feel shitty)

talking to you helped, and I fucking loved the flowers. do you do corporate events?

T

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I do do corporate events! If you go on the store’s website (don’t laugh, none of us has any web design experience, so it’s a little janky), we’ve got a little portfolio up there. It’s not very exciting, but you can see a couple of our designs.

Is it stupid to say that I maybe recognized it in you because I’ve been there myself? It’s nowhere near what happened to you, but my last tour ended badly, and for the year after I got home, I was having a hard time. I couldn’t sleep, I had to make myself eat. Three years later, I still sometimes have bad days. I know you were joking about making it a habit but if it would ever help to have someone to talk to who knows a little bit how that goes, that recovery, please call me. I want you to, okay? You shouldn’t be trying to do this alone.

The kids are a godsend to the store in so many ways, but I wonder sometimes if the reason I kept staffing Mr. Rogers’ with teenagers is that I knew I couldn’t lean on them. No matter how bad it got, when I wasn’t sure the business would last and I wasn’t sleeping and it felt like betraying Bucky to use his house for premises, I couldn’t break down in the store. I had to put on a good face because Eli’s a kid and you can’t ask a kid to support you while you’re falling apart.

I never thought of that before.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

well, wow, Steve, that’s incredibly unhealthy. I’m glad you’re not doing that anymore. or are you still doing that? do you talk about this stuff with your friends? if not or even if so, you can call me too. not just when I’m in town, any time. I’ll answer if it’s you calling.

Steve, fuck. Listen. you’re too nice and too good at this to sacrifice yourself on the altar of the Triskelion Crescent Preservation Junta. If you supported what SI’s trying to do, I know your neighbors would be willing to listen to you. At least some of them would be, maybe enough to block the vote on this conservation district which, as a quick reminder, _is going to close down your fucking store._

just think about it.

T

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I talk to my friends but not about this, very much. I don’t like to burden them when I’m having a hard time. The ones that would understand, my army buddies, they’re mostly still overseas, still serving. What am I going to say to them? I’m having nightmares about the thing you’re living, comfort me?

Let’s not talk about the zoning issues. We already know that we don’t see eye to eye on what’s best for Triskelion. I’m caught between two things that matter a lot to me—this business and this neighborhood—and I’m trying to find a way to hold onto both of them. Can you understand that it’s hard for me to talk about with the person who’s been the impetus for all of that? And not act like I’m stupid just because I don’t agree with you?

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I don’t think you’re stupid. That’s the last thing I’d think. If anyone’s stupid here it’s me. You’ve been so fucking nice that I forgot the part where I’m ruining your life.

Thank you, again, for the flowers. I’ll send a check for the additional cost.

* * *

_Saved in drafts_

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I didn’t mean it like that. Tony. I loved talking to you on Friday, you

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

No, no, the flowers are on the house. If you’re worried about it, bring the vase by sometime, okay?

Steve


	30. landmark special permits

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Hey Steve,

I’ve been looking into the neighborhood conservation district application process, and I found out a few things that I think could help us out.

1\. There’s this thing called a “landmark special permit” where you can apply to maintain commercial use even in the NCD. I think this could be our way out! They mostly use it for B&Bs but I found a few cases where working commercial venues were granted the permit. Ask Joyce! It’s not a variance and the building’s been there since 1952, so it wouldn’t weaken the historic claim.

2\. If Joyce says no (she will because she hates ideas she didn’t think of herself), don’t panic. We’re still okay.

a. The normal procedure for getting something like this approved is that 70% of residents have to sign on to the NCD application. That means if you can convince 31% of the residents not to sign unless the application includes this special permit, Joyce can’t do anything about it.

b. This is kind of a nuclear option, but: Joyce cheated on her original application. She’s supposed to submit a preliminary application to the planning commission, then there’s a staff person assigned to your case who works with the neighborhood association throughout the application process, then Triskelion brings it to the commission. But she knows that guy Alexander Pierce on the planning commission, and he’s the one who had the hearing and tried for the straight up-or-down vote. If you went public with that, I think it’d really threaten the neighborhood’s chances of getting planning commission support. They hate looking bad in the newspaper. I’m not saying do it. But maybe make it clear to Joyce that you know what she did.

Summer classes went well. I aced algebra and geometry and did pretty okay on English too. Still waiting on the final okay from CU.

You can start putting me back on the schedule. I miss you guys.

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Congratulations, Eli! You’ll keep me posted when you hear back from Culver?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Yeah, of course. Did you see the other stuff I said?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Yeah, I saw. Thanks for looking into that for me, I’ll keep it in mind.


	31. a good Triskelion shindig

Subject: Surprise party for Eli Bradley  
Posted by: Steve Rogers

Hi everyone! I wanted to put a bug in your ear that Eli Bradley’s about to get his final acceptance to Culver University. I’d like to throw a (surprise, so don’t mention it to him) party for him possibly the Sunday or Monday of Labor Day weekend, over at my place. It’s been a while since we had a good Triskelion shindig, and I thought this would be a great occasion for it.

Does that date work for people? Can we talk side dishes and desserts? I’ll grill.

15 people thanked Steve.  
12 replies

Heather and I will be out of town that weekend, but I’ll kick in for the steaks.  
Derek Bishop  
Steve thanked Derek.

Congratulations, Eli!! Steve, can I do cups and plates and things? I’m a disaster at cooking.  
Jemma Simmons  
Steve thanked Jemma.

What wonderful news, Steve. Of course the girls and I will be there. I’ll make my lemon cake and the chocolate cheesecake Eli likes. We’re very proud of him for getting past his difficult circumstances.  
Joyce Rumlow  
Steve thanked Joyce.

_Click to see all 12 replies._


	32. I can’t be selfish

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Sorry to keep pounding away at the same thing but, are you going to talk to Joyce about the landmark special permit? I think the best way to go about it would be to grab the list of addresses for Triskelion, import them into a spreadsheet, and then make our best guesses house by house which residences would vote with Joyce vs. which ones would vote with you. Do you want me to get Katie and America on that?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Not right now. Let’s focus on classes, okay, buddy?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

I told you classes are over. That’s why I said you can put me back on the schedule. Are you okay?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Sorry, Eli. I’ve been a little distracted lately, I know.

Speaking of which, would you be available to help me with some clean-up at my place the Sunday after the Foster/Blake wedding? It shouldn’t take too long, maybe an hour, and then I’d like to take you out to lunch afterward. What do you think?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Sure, I can do that. How come you don’t want to figure out signatures?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

I’m just busy right now.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Come on, dude. I’ve been knowing you this long, you think I can’t tell when you don’t want to do something?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Landmark special permits

Okay, you got me. I’m not sure that dividing the neighborhood is the right way to save what I think is special about it. Joyce knows what she wants Triskelion to be, at least, and I can’t say that she’s wrong to want to preserve it the way it is. I’ve been thinking that if it’s a choice between losing my store and losing Triskelion, I shouldn’t be selfish about that choice.


	33. the The Bloop of smalltime florists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Have some email flirting.

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

Hey, I got your check in the mail today. For a smart guy you’re kinda slow on the uptake. I was trying to bribe you into being my friend, with flowers. Does the check mean it didn’t work?

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

why do you want to be friends with the person who’s the impetus etc etc

not trying to be shitty, I seriously want to know

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

Tony. Because I like you.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

Don’t you think we kind of have irreconcilable ideological differences? Does that seriously not matter to you at all?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I think that’s a little dramatic, but even if we did, yeah, it matters some, but it isn’t the only thing that matters.

It matters that you laugh at my jokes, even when they’re dumb.

It matters that you bothered to come down to lunch and meet with me and listen to me blather on about my store and my employees, even though I think I’d already made it pretty clear that we weren’t going to see eye to eye on your development plans.

It matters that we’ve struggled, or we _are_ struggling, with some of the same things. It matters to be able to talk about that.

Don’t you think?

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I do not understand any single thing about you. you are the The Bloop of smalltime florists.

but, yeah. I do think that stuff matters. maybe I’d have said that stuff doesn’t matter as much as some of the ways we disagree, and I still kind of think that, but okay, you said you didn’t want to talk about zoning. Here we are, not talking about zoning.

have you been sleeping? I’m still having a hard time but hey, better living through chemistry, I can pop a Xanax and an Ambien and it buys me a good two hours, sometimes three. there’s an argument to be made that not being able to wake up from your nightmares is worse than not sleeping at all but at least this way my brain’s not in specific violation of the Geneva Convention so: win?

T

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

I looked it up. They solved The Bloop. Just ice quakes. See: the ocean’s not as mysterious as you thought (and I’m not mysterious at all).

I’ve been sleeping great! Well, great for me, which is four-hour stints. I try to get to bed right after dinner and do four hours sleeping, four hours awake in the middle of the night, then two hours after that sleeping again before I have to get up and go to work.

Isn’t Ambien the drug that killed Heath Ledger? Are you being careful?

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

excuse me, you may be dead to all wonder, but ice quakes are still pretty damn mysterious and awe-inspiring as far as I’m concerned.

re Ambien, you’re adorable. yes I am being careful, I have a team of well-paid doctors who fear getting sued and monitor me very closely; and no, Ambien is not the drug that killed Heath Ledger. that would be method acting.

now that I have thoroughly fact-checked your thoroughly wrong email, I am going to take my danger pills and try to get some sleep. shouldn’t you be asleep, too? have I misunderstood your sleep program?

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

Yeah, I should go to bed. Good night, Tony.

PS I wrote VOID all over your check and put it through the shredder. Bring me my vase back or I will regretfully have to involve the police.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: do I get to keep the vase?

Hello, amoral billionaire here? the police are in my pocket. I thought that went without saying.

night, Steve.


	34. sunshine

Subject: NCD update  
Posted by: Joyce Rumlow

A lot of rumors and wrong information have been flying around the neighborhood, and some have accused the NCD organizers of deliberately keeping people out of the loop. As they say, “the best disinfectant is sunshine” so here’s an update on where we are with the NCD!

Our wonderful city planning commission has been very receptive to our application. A little birdie told me that we have at least three commission votes for the NCD already in the bag. Great news!!! We have a super-sweet liaison to the commission who’s going to be reviewing our application and maybe doing some walkthroughs of the neighborhood in the upcoming weeks. Make sure to give him a warm Triskelion welcome if you see him!!

We’ve all heard the rumors that certain residents are meeting with Stark Industries and possibly considering selling their houses (or businesses). I hope we all recognize that our neighborhood has to present a united front if Triskelion is going to survive.

4 people thanked Joyce.  
4 replies

Gosh, I hope our liaison doesn’t wear baggy pants or walk slowly around the neighborhood, cause I know those things truly terrify my wife.  
Derek Bishop

Kate stop posting things from your dad’s account, that’s not funny.  
Heather Bishop

I did meet with Stark Industries. It’s not a secret, I had lunch with Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov a little while after the planning commission meeting. They offered to incorporate the store into new SI developments in exchange for my support of their plans for Triskelion, and I said no. (At least I think that’s what they were offering.)  
Steve Rogers

Jesus Christ, Joyce. You’re putting Steve out of business and you still expect him to march in lockstep with you?  
Jessica Jones


	35. a reasonable degree of social progress

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: zoning after all

Hi Tony,

Okay, I know the no-zoning-talk was my rule in the first place, but I just wanted to clarify something. When I met with Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov and we were talking about the store, they wanted me to support SI’s zoning changes and help stop Joyce from getting the NCD thing passed at the city planning commission, and in exchange SI would make sure my store didn’t have to close down. Right?

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: zoning after all

Yes. From what Eli Bradley said in his email, we thought you might be amenable to, I don’t know, a reasonable degree of social progress.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: zoning after all

that was snotty

pretend I just said “yes”

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: zoning after all

Okay. Thanks, Tony.

Steve


	36. conditions have been met

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

DID YOU HEAR BACK FROM CULVER

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

Conditions have been met, acceptance is final.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

Eli, that’s amazing! Congratulations!

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

Did you tell Steve yet? He’s going to shit his pants, he has been talking about Culver all week.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

Yeah?

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

Dude, of course. He asked me about it every day last week. I got him to stop by pretending The Actual Tony Stark had called.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: kaplanamerica@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

BILLY. Ix-nay on the Ony Stark-Tay, Eli hates him.

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

because that would be bad.

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@googlegroups.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: So guess what EOM

Boom, saved it.


	37. worst employee ever

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: I am so so so so so sorry

Steve, I am sooooooo sorry, I know I was supposed to help with the Foster/Blake wedding tomorrow, but my dad is making me go on this stupid family bonding weekend thing. He already said I didn’t have to go! Susan’s like getting on my case for not being involved, it’s so stupid, but I don’t think I can get out of it. I’m sorrryyyyyyyyy, I’m the worst employee everrrrrr

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: I am so so so so so sorry

Don’t worry about it, Katie! Stuff happens. Besides, I used to handle all my weddings with just two people, and sometimes it was just me. Teddy and I have it under control.

Have a good time with your family! (well, at least have fun with Susan.)

Steve


	38. I don’t know what I’m doing

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
Subject: I don’t know what I’m doing

Dear Bucky,

I wish you were here. I really wish you were here. Tony Stark’s asleep in my bed and I have no idea what I’m doing.

It’s not what you’re thinking. It’s that Tony Stark fell asleep in my car and I didn’t know where his hotel was so I brought him back to my place.

No, that’s not true. That’s not what happened. We had a wedding today, and it ended up being even more of a madhouse than we expected. The bridal party was supposed to make the centerpieces themselves, but when we dropped off the boutonnieres and bouquets they asked us to do the centerpieces after all. That would have been fine, I planned for that, only they’d screwed up half the flowers trying to do them, so we didn’t have as many flowers as we needed to actually put them together.

While Teddy and I were scrambling to get that figured out back at the shop, Tony showed up to return this vase. I sent him flowers a little while back. Call me a sap if you want, but he was having a hard day, and flowers cheer everyone up, so I sent him some. And I told him to return the vase because I wanted to see him again.

We were slammed. It was one of those days where people kept calling asking about flower prices but then never coming in to buy anything, so Ted kept having to stop what we were doing and run to answer the phone. We had an assembly line going so it was pretty disruptive, the phone stuff. And then in comes Tony looking like he hadn’t slept for a month and smiling at me like he thought I might throw him out, and we talked for a minute and then Ted yelled for me to come back and finish the centerpieces.

Tony said “Is this a bad time?”

I said “Sort of, just trying to juggle a wedding emergency and our phone lines, I wish you’d come by at any other time when I could actually—”

He interrupted me, Tony did, and he said, “I could answer your phones.” Ted showed him the price list and our schedules and order forms, and he answered the phones for the next hour while we finished these centerpieces. After that he helped us load everything into the van and after _that_ he asked if he could ride with us to the church and reception hall to help unload, and I said yes because we were short-handed, and he just—stayed. He helped with everything, rolled up his sleeves (which—yeah), unloaded stuff, and scattered petals around the cake tables and found a box of matches so the venue could light the centerpiece candles once the ceremony was over. Every time I looked over to check that he was doing okay, he’d be a hundred percent focused on whatever he was doing. Like this wedding was the most important thing in his life.

Is it stupid to say it was really, really sexy? (Don’t answer that.)

It took longer than we expected, and Teddy was running late for his dinner thing with his parents, so Tony said it was okay if we took Ted home first. Which was really nice because Teddy lives out in the suburbs so it was forty-five minutes out and forty-five minutes back. But then Tony fell asleep in my front seat like immediately. When I got him back into town, I stopped the car in front of his hotel and put my hand on his shoulder to wake him up, and he stirred a little and pressed his face against my knuckles, and I don’t know. I couldn’t. He’s so damn beautiful and he seemed peaceful for once, and I kind of lost my mind, I guess, and drove him home.

I left him in the car at my place for ten minutes so I could clean up and put fresh sheets on the bed, plus I figured if he woke up then he’d be awake and I could drive him back to his hotel and not do this insane thing (hey at least I know it’s insane, right?). But he didn’t wake up while I was cleaning, and he didn’t wake up when I unbuckled his seatbelt. When I picked him up (shut up), he didn’t wake up then either, he just snuggled his cheek into my shoulder. I put him in my bed and took off his shoes and tucked him in.

Right at the very end of all that, when I was pulling the sheets up over him, he woke up a little. Enough to smile at me and say “thanks, babe,” and I know he meant—I mean I know he was still mostly asleep and disoriented. Still. It made me feel awful. Like I could have been anyone. Like people tuck him into their beds all the time.

Except _of course I could have been anyone._ He’s The Actual Tony Stark. I googled him last week (it’s not creepy, he told me to), and there’ve been approximately a thousand men and women he’s been linked with romantically including Ms. Potts. No matter how much I think about it in my head, I can’t pretend to myself that this would be anything real. Anything that would last. I’d tell him that I like him and kiss him like I want to (God I want to), and maybe he’d kiss me back and maybe we’d go on dates and maybe we’d have sex and I’d hold him while he got some sleep for once. And then no matter whether any of that happened or didn’t, his company would move on to another city and I’d never see him again.

 _Will._ His company _will_ move on to another city and I _will_ never see him again. And that sucks enough now, without—I don’t know, at least if I don’t try anything with him, I might get to keep him as a friend.

I wish you were here to make me pull it together. I knew how stupid it was to take Tony Stark home with me and I did it anyway. I’m in the kitchen writing this to you because my head’s spinning and I can’t fall asleep. At a conservative estimate, I have forty guests coming over tomorrow, and all I can think about is that Tony’s asleep in my bed and I could go in there and kiss him awake.

It doesn’t help that I see myself in him, me three years ago when you had just gone missing and I wasn’t coping and I wasn’t sleeping. I’d have given anything, I’d have given _you_ up practically, for two uninterrupted hours of sleep. This horrible thing happened to Tony last year, and I just. I can’t change that. What happened to him, what happened to you. But I can do this. I can give him a bed to sleep in, a safe haven.

Bucky, I don’t know what I’m doing. Come home, please, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow: incompatible houseguests


	39. never stop telling me this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text version of this is on [Tumblr](http://seventymilestobabylon.tumblr.com/post/149927944363/heres-what-it-says-kates-in-italics-america).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow: war council


	40. not legal documents mine

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: you okay boo?

Hey Eli, America told me some of the stuff that went down at your graduation party. Are you okay? Do I need to go by Joyce’s house and fuck up her garden? (we read a story in school where that happened and the lady who’s garden got fucked up was pretty upset about it)

love ya

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: you okay boo?

Thanks, Katie. And thank you for the gift card and the steaks. I’m writing a thank-you note to your dad and Heather, but I know it was really from you.

I’m okay. Mostly embarrassed that I was so sure I knew what Tony Stark was doing and I actually had every part of it wrong. Steve keeps telling me I should get back in touch with Tony Stark about the scholarship, but since I told him to shove it up his ass, I don’t think that’s a possibility anymore, hahaha.

I don’t even know why I was so upset after everything went down. I guess I’ve worked for Mr. Rogers’ so long that I thought it was somehow partly mine. Not legal documents mine, but mine to worry about, you know? Mine to fix when something went wrong. It felt crappy to be reminded (again) that I can’t protect it.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: you okay boo?

Can’t protect _it,_ or can’t protect _Steve?_

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: you okay boo?

Quit being so smart. You’re freaking me out.


	41. sex cahoots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, it was about housing segregation all along
> 
> PS I know Steve’s first email is a little bit like “as you know we are both scientists here Jim” but I couldn’t figure out a way to convey that information in a non-awkward way I AM SORRY
> 
> PPS Inclusionary zoning feels like one of those things where in ten years everyone’s going to be like “well THAT was a dumb fad in urban planning that is actually totally useless at combating segregation and structural inequality” and if so I apologize in advance that I had Noted Genius Tony Stark support it. I know nothing about city planning, I just play one on TV.
> 
> PPPS I learned the word “cilice” while writing this fic.

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Apology

Dear Tony,

I’m sorry. You left before I got a chance to say it yesterday, but it’s pretty important to me to get it out there. I’m sorry that I took you back to my place, first of all. I didn’t want to wake you up, but that’s not a good excuse. You didn’t agree to it, and it was lousy for me to do it without your permission.

I’m not sorry I didn’t wake you up in the morning. I wanted to let you sleep for days, pay back a little of the sleep debt I know you’ve been building up. I did leave a note explaining what was up, but I should have put it in a more prominent place, I guess. And I’m _really_ sorry that I let Joyce talk to you the way she was. I kept thinking she’d stop, but I should have stopped her. Sooner. I shouldn’t have put you in a position where you felt like you had to lie about being drunk to protect me.

(I didn’t feel sorry for you. You know that, right? That’s so goddamn far from what I feel for you.)

More than anything, I’m sorry I got it so wrong. The zoning stuff. After you left, Eli and I sat down and looked it up together. Mostly he looked it up and explained it to me, how you made the development deal with the city on condition they passed the inclusionary zoning measures. A lot makes sense now that I didn’t understand before. For what it’s worth, I didn’t know. Joyce said you and SI wanted to make Triskelion a mixed-use zone or district or whatever. She said it was going to be chain stores, not subsidized affordable housing. I’ve known her for years, and I didn’t think she’d lie to my face like that, at least not that big of a lie.

But that doesn’t matter. The neighborhood is my responsibility, and I should have known. I should have found out.

Thank you for helping with the wedding yesterday. I tucked a third of the tip money into your jacket pocket last night, when you were asleep. I thought it would make you smile when you found it, but now it feels—I don’t know. Not funny, after all.

I’m sorry, again. About everything.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Apology

well shit Steve you can put the cilice and whip away, it’s not that much of a tragedy. yeah, it wasn’t fun, but believe me, I’m no stranger to rich assholes yelling at me.

I feel pretty fucking stupid myself for not figuring out that you didn’t know about the inclusionary zoning. Just, I know Pep and Nat talked about it at that planning commission meeting when they were trying to block the conservation district vote, and I know you were at that meeting. but reading back over your emails, it’s obvious you didn’t know.

figures that you wouldn’t apologize for the only thing I’m actually mad about. Jesus Christ, wake me up next time. beauty sleep’s great but it’s ridiculous you let me sleep until 2 PM in your bed. (very firm mattress btw.)

if it makes any difference to your big self-flagellation party, I haven’t slept that well in I don’t know how long and I don’t think I’ve ever been so painstakingly tucked in. did you make hospital corners down by my feet? it was weirdly hard to escape from.

T

* * *

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Apology

Dear Tony,

No, I didn’t do hospital corners—but your email made me laugh for the first time since Joyce started yelling at you on Sunday.

I left the planning commission meeting early. America was upset about something Joyce said, and I went out with her to make sure she was doing okay. Like everything else, it’s no excuse. If I’d wanted to know that Joyce was doing all this to keep poor families out of Triskelion, then I’d have known about it. I shut my eyes because it was easy.

The public schools that service Triskelion are the best in the city, and there’s so many kids whose lives could be better if they had a shot at a good education. I want to help. Eli said a while back that Joyce needs 70% of Triskelion residents to sign onto this conservation district in order to make it happen, and because he’s Eli, he had a whole plan (with a spreadsheet!) to work out who would vote for it or against it.

What do you think?

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: Apology

sorry for the delay getting back to you. I blew town for a day or two, just needed to get out of dodge.

Okay. this is exactly what I wanted when I set up that meeting with Pep and Nat, but now I know you so let’s go into it with our eyes open.

I’ve done a couple of these deals before, and one consistent theme is that people get ugly when you’re trying to make them change. if there’s anything Joyce could dig up or make up to discredit you or psych you out, you should probably expect that’s what she’s going to do. there aren’t any blows too low. I can walk through some of those possibilities with you, if you want.

T

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

Hi Tony, this is my personal email address. The kids have access to the store account, and I’d rather keep this away from them.

Here’s what I can think of:

1\. Joyce is already saying that my customers are a problem. I don’t think this holds water, since the parking lot exits directly onto the main road. You can’t access it from any of the streets in Triskelion.

2\. The kids. She’ll say that they’re disruptive, not from Triskelion (Kate and America are the only two who live in the neighborhood). Maybe something about their sexuality too—Eli’s bi, he knows Ted and Billy through their school’s GSA.

3\. You. She’ll say you and I are in cahoots. Sex cahoots.

4\. My military record and issues since I’ve been back. I asked the neighborhood to stop having 4th of July firework displays, and they voted yes, they’d stop it. Joyce was really angry. She could hint that I was dishonorably discharged, or argue that I’m crazy and unstable. She could use the fact that she got yelled at at the party and then I kicked her out of the house.

5\. My brother. She knows I don’t like to talk about Bucky, so she could bring him up and try to get me to react.

The parking thing’s no problem, and I don’t think anyone will buy that I’m unstable. Everyone knows me. But I don’t know how to talk about Bucky, and I don’t want this to affect the kids. They all have enough in their lives without Joyce Rumlow jerking them around.

This sucks.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

that was surprisingly cynical, Steve. I think you’re right about the mental health, but you’re also right that you’re about as stable a specimen as I ever did see. time’s going to be important on this one. get back out there right away, walk your dog, do anything where you get a chance to interact with your neighbors and show them you’re sane and fine.

is there a story with Bucky that I don’t know? you don’t have to tell me, but it would help us if I knew.

T

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

The story on Bucky is that he’s missing in action. Everyone thinks he’s dead, and I don’t, that’s all. I know what the odds are that he’s survived this long, I’m not delusional. I just don’t believe it. I believe in him. He’s alive and he’ll come home.

I don’t have a dog. Kate has one, her family does. Maybe I can walk her dog.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

okay so yeah, just steer away from the subject of Bucky wherever possible. your script is “I’m sure you can understand that’s a painful subject and I don’t want to discuss it.” never ever engage. if you say to her what you just said to me you will sound crazy.

don’t walk Kate’s dog. don’t engage with the kids outside of work. you missed a big one, buddy: they won’t attack the _kids_ on sexuality, they’ll attack _you._ they’ll say you’re grooming vulnerable children and fucking them in the back room of your florist shop.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

No, that’s not

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

Sorry, I accidentally hit send without looking. I don’t think that last thing is right. I mean she wouldn’t say that about the kids. Nobody in Triskelion would say that. They wouldn’t.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

Would and will. Sorry. Not my first rodeo.

(see how I’ve found fun new ways to make you hate me, now that you finally don’t hate me?)

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

I don’t hate you. I never hated you.

Can I call? Would that be okay, if I called? Just, it would help me to hear your voice. If that’s okay.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Fw: Apology

God, yeah, of course.

Steve, this is way too sincere for me to say it with my actual vocal chords but: I’m sorry about all this. I’m sorry that I brought this to your door.


	42. Friday

Shift Report for afternoon of September 7th  
Employee: Billy Kaplan

Drop-offs: Steve received afternoon flower delivery, BK was in back laying out flower groups for Steve to put together arrangements

Appointments: none

Deliveries: bouquet-a-day to Stark Industries down at Omni business center. BK offered to take it but SR insisted. SR came back with a dog named Friday. Brown terrier-lap-dog-something-mutt-mix. One ear goes up, one ear goes down. Only happy when sitting in a lap.

Customers of note: None but SR made all the new customers look at his dog. Dog is really popular so far.

Special requests: None. BK ate the last of the cookie dough.

##### [SR addition: The cookie dough was still in the freezer this whole time? Guys, you see that that’s disgusting, right? Where could you possibly have hidden it that I didn’t see it?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow: Steve asks Tony out


	43. just because a thing's temporary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve tryna be smooth

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Friday

Is it wrong that I’m hoping nobody ever wants to adopt Friday? I know that me fostering her is a cynical marketing ploy to make me seem stable and approachable but maybe I could keep her, anyway. She’s been good around the shop so far, and she’s house-trained…

Here’s a picture Billy took of her trying to figure out whose lap she wanted to sit in.

I love her, Tony. Thank you.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Friday

Don’t get soft on me, Rogers. no point you getting attached to a temporary dog, regardless of how adorable her ears are. Once we have all our signatures to stop Joyce Rumlow, Friday’s destined for the glue factory.

(okay even for me that was a little dark. let’s send Joyce to the glue factory instead.)

were you able to get a nap in sometime today? I’ve been keeping you up way past your bedtime. you shouldn’t let me talk on and on.

T

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Friday

I like you when you talk on and on. It helps me sleep after. (Not that you’re boring! Just, after we get off the phone I always feel better. Relaxed.) I did plenty of my own talking, too.

And hey, just because a thing’s temporary doesn’t mean it can’t be good while it lasts, right? (I’m writing this email with a temporary dog in my lap. She’s got her chin tucked into the crook of my elbow.)

Kate and Eli and I are going to sit down with Eli’s spreadsheet tonight and figure out a campaign strategy, so I’m busy tonight, but can I take you out for dinner one night this week, to say thanks? Thanks and sorry for, I guess, pretty much everything since we met.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Friday

You don’t have anything to apologize for, but I’d love to get dinner. Can Friday spare you on Friday? I’ll come pick you up when the store closes. Six?

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Friday

Six sounds perfect, Katie can close. Friday sparing me sounds crazy. This dog? Give up one of her laps? I’ll find us someplace dog-friendly to eat.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Friday

God you’re cute.


	44. settle down, Steve

Shift Report for afternoon of September 9th  
Employee: Kate Bishop

Drop-offs: Afternoon flower delivery was so prompt and problem-free that Steve tried to fill out a comments card to thank the wholesaler. Settle down, Steve, that’s their job.

Appointments: Apparently Steve had an appointment with The Actual Tony Stark bc he came by at five-twenty-five looking all expectant. Steve was out for his run with Friday so The Actual Tony Stark chatted winningly to brilliant employee until Steve came back all sweaty in one of his dumb shirts, at which point Tony Stark appeared to have swallowed his tongue. Steve went home to take a shower and change, and The Actual Tony Stark answered phones while brilliant employee played on the floor with the dog.

Deliveries: Bouquet-a-day to the Omni business center. Dropped off a couple of sample arrangements in the arts district plus application for Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood to have a booth at the farmer’s market once a month.

##### [SR addition: Keep fingers crossed, guys, but the farmer’s market is looking more and more promising. Wouldn’t that be fun?]

Customers of note: Jane Foster’s maid of honor came by to personally thank Steve for saving the day with the centerpieces. She heard Friday yipping in the back & spent the next twenty minutes playing with her and eventually bought one of the arrangements from the freezer to brighten up her lab. We should keep Friday as a customer loyalty program. Buy enough flowers, you get to pet the dog.

Special requests: None.


	45. Tony Stark kissed me

To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: lost

Tony Stark kissed me. We were having dinner, and he drove me home in his stretch limo, and then once we got to my place, he got out of the car and held the door open for me. I gave him my hand to shake because I didn’t want him to think I was expecting anything, and then he smiled this sexy smile and put one hand on my chest and went up on his tiptoes to kiss the corner of my mouth really lightly.

I was so dumb, Buck. I think I said, “Oh.” I didn’t kiss him back. It was awkward. I didn’t kiss him but I put my hand over his hand. I could feel my heartbeat—like when you have a headache—loud loud inside my head, and I couldn’t think of anything to say or do so I just stood there looking down at him with my fingers curled up into his palm. He had to ask me to let go, finally. I mean he did it sort of as a joke, he said he had to get Friday out of the car before she peed on the seat, but I knew it was really because I was making everything so weird.

I don’t know why I didn’t kiss him. I’ve been wanting to for what feels like forever. Everyone knows he’s smart and hot and funny but he’s also (I sort of said this to Sharon a while ago, and she laughed so hard I thought she was going to pass out) sweet? He’s gentle in this way I would never expect a billionaire to be, and it isn’t an act, he seriously cares about low-income housing and getting poor families into neighborhoods with access to good schools.

Remember you used to say the reason I didn’t go on a lot of dates was cause Rogerses mate for life? If I’m telling the truth, I think that’s why I didn’t kiss him back. I know I could only have him for a day or a week or a month, and if I had him for that long, I’d want forever. It’s so, so stupid, because I’m a two-bit florist barely making ends meet, and he’s The Actual Tony Stark.

I don’t know. Is it worth it, having this little time with him and knowing I’m going to get my heart broken when he goes?

I should try to sleep. I wish you were here.


	46. nothing needs to change

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: [none]

Hey Steve,

I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable last night. Let me make one thing very clear: My support of your store is not, and never will be, dependent on whether or not you’re interested in fucking me. I thought we’d been doing the flirty thing for a while now, so I made a move. If you’re not into it, then it’s no big deal and nothing needs to change.

Your friend (still, I hope),  
Tony

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: [none]

No, listen, I can’t—okay. Maybe I’m terrible at reading the room, but it seemed like you weren’t not into me? you looked at me with your eyes practically all pupil and I know it was getting dark but it wasn’t _dark_ and you kept licking your lips and you have a fucking amazing mouth, Steve seriously, and your heart was _pounding._ I kept thinking, he’s going to kiss me, he’s going to kiss me, and you didn’t and you didn’t and you _didn’t,_ and I chickened out and maybe I shouldn’t have.

should I have kissed you again? kissed you for real?

T


	47. ugh dad Steve

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: sneaky Steve

Ahaha guys guys so Steve went to walk Friday this morning without bringing the poop bags so I left Billy in the shop and went running after him with the bags? (what is Steve’s deal today, he has been all over the place) And when I caught up to him he was letting Friday climb all over Mr. Iredale’s legs (Teddy and Eli, Mr. Iredale is this huge grump in our neighborhood who has a No Trespassing sign under his fig tree) and being like I HOPE WHEN THE NEW PEOPLE MOVE INTO THE NEIGHBORHOOD THEY HAVE LOTS OF DOGS.

So like, we cleaned up after Friday and went home and I was like, whyyyy are you antagonizing Mr. Iredale? and Steve goes, “Oh, he sees Logan and Hunter at coffee every Sunday, and he’ll make it sound like this whole idea is about animal control” which is SO SMART because Logan and Hunter like do not care about neighborhood stuff BUT Logan has a pit bull and Hunter has like a Rottweiler lab mix? And they hate it when Joyce and Mr. Iredale and Heather get pissy about their dogs.

Steve is super crafty, who knew?

omg but then he ruined it by trying to make it like a life lesson and he was like “you don’t always have to change hearts and minds for the long term, sometimes you can be honest and practical about what you need in the moment” ugh dad Steve shut up

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: sneaky Steve

Oh you should have seen him when we first opened the store. We still get free internet behind Steve playing all the telecom people off of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha I promise to stop torturing y'all soon. Monday: Steve emails Tony back.


	48. enthusiastic consent

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: [none]

I was trying to be mature and responsible but screw it. You aren’t terrible at reading the room. I went inside Friday night after stupidly, insanely not kissing you, and I couldn’t fall asleep for thinking of how much I’d wanted to. I know people must tell you this all the time, but you’re gorgeous and brilliant in this way I’m not used to, and I got, I guess, overwhelmed.

I know you’re leaving. I know this is temporary. I don’t want anything more than that, but I want what I can have of you. Come over this evening and let’s have a do-over. Dinner, and you drive me home afterward, and this time I’ll kiss you goodnight.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: [none]

yes yes yes enthusiastic consent to every part of this plan

warning: you’re incredibly, ridiculously hot. we won’t get all the way home before I’m straddling your lap with my hand on your dick and my tongue down your throat

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: [none]

To hell with dinner. Come over now.


	49. only a matter of time

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: gross

I’m like 99% sure Steve is kissing The Actual Tony Stark in the back of the shop right now.

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: gross

I mean let’s face it, once Tony Stark got him the dog it was only a matter of time.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: gross

I can’t believe the shop got a dog and I haven’t met her yet! I am never scheduling a break from work again!!

(are they still making out? Don’t we have customers?)

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: gross

No, they stopped. Tony Stark isn’t leaving, though. He had his driver take me to do deliveries (Steve: “only if you’re comfortable, A”) and answered phones while I was out. Currently I swear to God, he’s sitting in front of the freezer looking through that old photobook of Steve’s designs (we have got to get that shit online) with Friday in his lap. He keeps yelling compliments at Steve.

Oh, yeah, that just happened again & Steve came out from the back and sat down next to Tony Stark to look at the pictures with him and tell him about that wedding or whatever, and Tony Stark put his head down on Steve’s shoulder.

hahahahaha Steve is looking at me so guiltily. That’s right Steve, I’m writing emails about you.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroup.com  
Subject: gross

Awwwwwwwwwwwww. You guuuuuuuuys, Steve’s got a boyfriend!


	50. I’ll be there

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: thought you should know

We’ve got a neighborhood association meeting scheduled for Thursday (the 15th), at Fitz’s place at six. I figured Joyce might not have emailed you.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
Subject: thought you should know

She didn’t. Thanks, Share, I’ll be there.

* * *

From: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: thought you should know

Steve, listen. I’m on your side, okay? I think Joyce is horrible, and I’ve thought so for years. With that being said, I don’t see a way for this to turn out well. If she wins, then 70% of the neighborhood knows that the other 30% thinks they’re racist assholes (even though there’s reasons other than racism to support the NCD idea). If you win, 69% of Triskelion resents whoever sells out to SI, and resents the new tenants/homeowners, and we still end up divided.

Just something to consider, before you make this a war.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: sharoncarter@gmail.com  
Subject: thought you should know

I didn’t make this a war. I didn’t make this an _anything._ I didn’t change the zoning laws and I didn’t apply for the NCD. I’m just dealing with the world I’ve got. Why should we have all the banners and ice cream and graduation parties, when so many kids in town don’t have any of that? If we think Triskelion’s good, shouldn’t we want to share it?


	51. if we can, then we have to

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: can I see you tonight?

I know you’re busy, so I won’t be upset if the answer’s no.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: can I see you tonight?

Sorry, darling, I’m booked. it’s international conference calls day! (night) But they don’t actually need my input for most of them, just my beautiful face, so I can do the email thing. I’ll look like I’m taking notes. what’s going on?

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: can I see you tonight?

Oh, it’s not so important. A friend of mine, someone I think of as a friend, was saying some things to me. We have a neighborhood association meeting on Tuesday, and she was saying how much this is going to divide the neighborhood, no matter what comes of it. She said the people who oppose this are still good people, and I don’t know that they are. I mean, I don’t know if I can say that about them, now.

You thought I opposed this. And you still flirted with me. What’s the math on that? You thought I wanted to keep Triskelion for myself and people like me—upper-middle-class and white—and you still liked me, or liked enough things about me to want to spend time with me. I can hardly stand to talk to Joyce, knowing she knew this and lied to us about it. It’s hard to meet people’s eyes, when I’m out walking Friday.

It’s not the same, I know. You’re leaving in a month or two months, however long it is, so you knew you wouldn’t have to put up with me for long. :P

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: can I see you tonight?

look, Steve, I don’t have a good answer. I wanted to see the good in you and you made it easy. I didn’t think about the stuff about you that I thought was shitty, because I didn’t want to think about that stuff.

that’s not an option for you now, with your neighbors, but—& not wishing to be Pollyanna here because that is emphatically not in my brand—it doesn’t change the good things about them, either. Triskelion Crescent showing up for each other, all those things you told me are still there. just, now you know those things share shelf space with prejudices you didn’t expect. everyone’s got both going on.

(except you maybe. you are possibly the exception to that rule.)

if it helps, the actual change is never as bad as what people imagine. this time, the transition time, that’s going to be tough. No question. you guys are used to chitchatting about mowing the grass and buying school supplies, and all of a sudden you’re talking about a history of systemic economic and racial segregation, and everyone’s uncomfortable so they act like dickheads and say shitty, probably-racist things. it’ll get easier when it’s actual people. “some poor family with maybe a drug problem” vs. “Ms. Gibran and her three kids who have playdates with my kids.”

I can’t tell you what’s worth it or not worth it. but I can say: it’s right. just like I’ve got the ability to make this zoning thing happen, you’ve got the ability to get your neighborhood on board, or at least you’ve got the ability to make them stop lying to themselves about what Joyce’s NCD thing is really about. we’ve got the power to do those things, you and me, and if we can, then we have to.

probably doesn’t help, but that’s what I’ve got.

T

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: can I see you tonight?

No, it helps a lot. Right now it’s hard to imagine what kind of future I’m even hoping for, for Triskelion. But you described it, exactly. I should stop being surprised when you’re as brilliant as you’re cracked up to be.

(I like it when you call me darling.)

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: can I see you tonight?

objection, by the way: putting up with you? I consider it an act of great fortitude that I’m sitting in this meeting room and not ravishing you right now. speaking of which, may I please ravish you soon? let’s put a date on the calendar, the sooner the better. I’d like to tear off all your clothes and fuck you into the mattress until you can’t say anything but my name and the Lord’s.

whenever it’s convenient for you.

darling.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: can I see you tonight?

I’ll be in my bunk.

(Friday after work?)


	52. I have to be fine

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
Subject: Tony Stark

Oh God I think I’m in love with Tony Stark. I did the exact stupid thing I told myself not to do, and fell in love with him. We’ve been talking on the phone constantly, and we kissed in the back of the shop on Monday, and I swear I was this close to closing the whole store down for the day so we wouldn’t have to stop.

He got me a dog. I mean, that’s not why I (maybe) fell in love with him, but: He got me a dog. This brown-and-white waifish-looking terrier mutt with a face that looks like she’s smiling. Tony came to the store the other day, and Friday cuddled into his lap, and he scratched behind her ears and I was honest-to-God _jealous._ I want him to touch me like that, casually like that, like he has a right to me.

I have to get my head straight. I’ve known him for a month, barely even a month. You don’t fall in love in a month. And even if you do, it doesn’t matter and it can’t matter because _he is leaving._

Okay. Okay. I don’t love him. I like him a lot. I like him a lot, and he likes me too, and we’re going to have this fun fling and it’s going to be great. All my life I’ll have this terrific memory of the time I had a fling with The Actual Tony Stark. That’s it. I have to be fine with that. I _can_ be fine with that.

Steve


	53. stark with is canon

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: checking in

How was your meeting? Did you take Friday with you?

* * *

*

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: checking in

Why are you so nice to me?

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: checking in

Steve. Because I like you.

Get it. Get it. It’s a callback to that one time I couldn’t figure out your whole deal and you said you liked me and it made me feel like a teenager.

(I mean, like the way teenagers are supposed to feel. I never actually felt that way when I was a teenager? not convinced anyone did.)

PS I didn’t want to say so during your time of existential crisis, but I am very hurt that you watched Firefly without me. crushing blow to my self-esteem. was planning on watching it w/ you, waiting til you were distracted by all the space adventures, then making my move.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: checking in

Well, I feel like a teenager now too, so we’re even. It seems like growing up with the kind of responsibility you did—don’t be mad, I googled you when you told me to—probably messed with your timeline. The years I spent trying to figure out if I loved Bucky or was in love with him, you were getting your PhD and learning to run a company. Sounds like a better use of your time.

The meeting was crappy. I took Friday with me, but even Friday couldn’t save it. (Joyce’s girls loved her, though.) Joyce called me a liar about twelve different ways and accused my “faction” of “race-baiting.” I hate it that there’s factions. I hate every part of this. And I especially hate it that she’s claiming I only care about this because of Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood. How can I prove that isn’t true? How can I even know in my own head that it isn’t? Pretty convenient that my financial and moral interests just so happen to align, right?

So yeah, the meeting really sucked.

Was your move going to be a sex move? Because I already told you I’m in. You don’t have to stark with the Netflix-watching ploy.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: checking in

START WITH.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: checking in

Too late! Stark with is canon!

if I come over this evening do you promise not to leave me in the bed all by myself after I fall asleep? would like to be able to wake up in the middle of the night and have my way with you, if you are amenable.

not trying to make you talk about a thing you don’t want to but did the meeting leave you feeling optimistic/pessimistic/neutral about your chances of getting 30+% of your neighborhood to oppose the conservation district? the faster that gets voted down, the faster you can stop having factions at your meetings.

I know you hate it. so do all who live to see such times, etc.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: checking in

I felt good about getting the votes we need. So did America. Is that last thing you said a quote from a reformer or something? I didn’t recognize it.

What’s this “if” you come over this evening? You’re coming over this evening. We said Friday. I want to see you.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: checking in

STEVEN FLOWERMAN ROGERS WHAT THE ENTIRE LIVING FUCK ARE YOU

No it is not from a reformer or something. It is from Lord of the Rings. God, I am going to rock your world in so many ways. clear your schedule next weekend, we’re doing a marathon watch. no arguments.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: checking in

Okay but if I have to watch three super-long movies then you have to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ with me. Fair’s fair.

My middle name is Grant. It is not Flowerman. If you are going to be gasping my name in the throes of passion let’s at least make sure you get it right.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: checking in

stop saying sex things to me. it’s very unfair. you are making it impossible to concentrate on work and I absolutely cannot leave before six-thirty.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: checking in

Oh, God, I’m so relieved you said that. After I sent that email I panicked because I don’t usually email people about sex, and I got worried that you’d think I was being weird and presumptuous. Are you sure you can’t leave before six-thirty?

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: checking in

considering you left me hanging _all last weekend_ over the kissing thing you are probably owed some suspense.

T minus two hours, cupcake.


	54. stay another day?

Hey you,

I had to leave the room because I kept touching you and I knew if I didn’t knock it off, I’d wake you up, and I couldn’t knock it off. I’m crazy about your fingers, you have excellent fingers, has anyone told you? (not in a sex way) (well, in a sex way too)

I’ve been with other guys but never anyone ~~who made me f~~ where it’s been casual like this. I thought it would be awkward and elbowsy, because we don’t know each other that well or for that long, and then it was so easy and you kept smiling at me. I want to draw you smiling but I don’t think I could capture ~~what I love~~ what’s special about it. You smile like

I don’t know. I can’t capture it in words, either. You’re beautiful. You’re a privilege to be around, in every way.

The store opens in another hour. If you’re not up by then, I’m going to let you sleep as long as you need to. Don’t feel guilty: I like seeing you in my bed. I’ll leave my house key by the coffee maker, and you can come by work to give it back to me.

S

P.S. If you’re not busy tomorrow, would you want to stay another day?


	55. Mallomars

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

I ASK AGAIN, WHAT ARE YOU

T

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

I don’t know what that means, did I do something wrong?

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

NO, you fucking ridiculous man.

just—I don’t even remember mentioning Mallomars to you. are you psychic along with everything else, some kind of terrifying cookie psychic?

okay wait or did you google me? did you google me and find out my favorite cookie? There is no explanation to this that does not make my head explode. why would you send me these cookies? like the flowers aren’t enough? what is even happening here?

I’m kind of joking with all of this, but uh, not really. WHAT’S YOUR GAME with all this niceness?

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

You’re paying for the flowers! The flowers don’t count. And you did too tell me that Mallomars were your favorite cookie. You said I was better than Mallomars. You probably just don’t remember because you say that to all your flings. :P

I still can’t really tell if you’re mad. Was it weird? I didn’t mean for it to be weird/too much. I just had a really amazing time with you this weekend.

Steve

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

God, Steve. I’m not mad. All my flings don’t send me two boxes of my favorite fucking cookies. mostly people fuck off the morning after and sell the whole story to a tabloid. which I don’t exclude as a possibility here, by the way. if things go south with Joyce I wouldn’t even blame you.

you are much, much better than Mallomars. at least, I’m pretty sure you are. to confirm I will have to bring a supply of Mallomars to our next weekend o’ sexing. if you think you have escaped Lord of the Rings marathon you are grievously mistaken.

T

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

If you want to give me a list of anyone who’s ever slept with you and then told the press about it, I’d be happy to find them and intimidate them into recanting and apologizing. Seriously, Tony, that’s awful. I know you were kidding about me doing that, but just in case you weren’t, I promise that I wouldn’t and won’t.

I wasn’t sure you’d still be around for next weekend, I didn’t want to assume. Bring on the movie marathon! I get sleepy during long movies so I will probably fall asleep on you at some point. You’ve been warned.

Steve

PS Friday misses you.  
PPS I miss you too.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

headline: neighborhood florist thrown in jail for chain of assaults on multimillionaire assholes

you’re awful for my productivity. I’m in meetings all day and I keep having flashbacks. your head thrown back, your fingers in my hair, fuck, all I want is to come to your store and get my mouth on you again. oxytocin’s a hell of a drug, huh?

T

PS I don’t miss Friday. She’s cute but she was always in your lap when I wanted to be.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: oh what the fuck Steve

I don’t know what I said or did to give you the idea that I’d rather have Friday in my lap than you. Have you seen you?

Steve


	56. unsubscribe

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

Hi everyone!

Quick update on the anti-NCD work and where we stand on that. Eli has been incredibly diligent about keeping the spreadsheet updated in Google Drive, so you can check on it any time. Katie and America and I have been taking the temperature of Triskelion people as we see them, and there’s definitely a lot of people with reservations about Joyce’s plan. We’ll start formally collecting signatures on Monday.

You’ve all been great, and I’ll have a little something for each of you next week as a thank-you.

Steve

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

Steve sounds better!

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

thats cause he’s getting laaaaaaaaaid, how are classes?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

Let’s never think or talk about Steve’s sex life again. Classes are good. I’m thinking about buying a junky old car, if any of you guys know anyone who’s trying to sell one.

One way or the other I’ll be on the schedule again regularly starting at the end of the month. Steve got all dad-face when I tried to schedule shifts for September and said he wanted to see me settled in with the student assistant job first.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

Wait, let’s talk a teeny bit more about Steve’s sex life. IS HE?? TONY STARK?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

Unsubscribe.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

YES Tony Stark came into the store Saturday morning and gave Steve A KEY and they were all cuddly so with my brilliant detective skills I deduced that they have now, definitely, for sure slept together. also cause when Tony Stark f i n a l l y dragged himself away from Steve and came back out to the front to like acknowledge my presence, he said “quit it with the judgy eyes, toddler,” and I said “if you do something bad to Steve I’ll kill you and I won’t get convicted because I’m a minor and my dad’s rich” and he said if he did something bad to Steve he’d let me. And then he slumped his shoulders on the counter and stared back at Steve for like TWO FULL MINUTES until I dumped Friday on the back of his neck.

(I’m pals with The Actual Tony Stark now nbd)

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

hur hur Billy owes me lunch. You should ask your new pal to give Eli his scholarship after all.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
Subject: Status update on Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood

NO THANKS Eli would def murder me


	57. see attached

From: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: [none]

Please see attached.

Kisses,  
Joyce


	58. no issues

Shift Report for afternoon of September 22nd  
Employee: America Chavez

Drop-offs: recd afternoon flower delivery, no issues

Appointments: Steve had me reschedule 3PM apptmt with St. Luke’s re: feast day celebration in October. St. Luke’s lady pissed off @ last-minute change but agreed to do next Sat.

Deliveries: picked up vases from arts district & downtown businesses. supposed to drop off bouquet-a-day at Omni but Steve didn’t have one ready.

Customers of note: None.

Special requests: None. (that I know of? Steve was in the back the whole time.)


	59. I can’t do this right now

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

Can we reschedule? I’m not up to it this weekend.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

yeah, of course. Did something happen? are you okay?

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

It’s just not a good time for me.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

Is it not a good time in the sense that you’re not sleeping and having flashbacks? I could maybe help. remember? I’m your PTSD buddy?

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

Tony, I can’t do this right now, I’m sorry

* * *

_(Saved in drafts)_

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

did I do something wrong, I know I fuck up when I’m

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

once there was a preposterously handsome and sweet man named Steve Rogers who told his sex friend Tony Stark that when he’s having a hard time he tends to pull away from his support systems

ring any bells?

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

Is everything a joke to you?

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

why are you being a dick? I said I want to help. I’m great at fixing things, let me help with whatever this is

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

I’ll be in touch next week to reschedule. I’m sorry to have to cancel on you, I know it’s rude.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Lord of the Rings

Could you please stop calling/texting? I have work to do.


	60. like his only grown-up friend that I know

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Steve

Dear Mr. Stark,

I got your email from Eli Bradley. He says don’t email you but you said you weren’t going to be a dick to Steve so here’s your chance to like be the opposite of that. I guess Joyce Rumlow got the seventy percent of signatures she needs for the neighborhood conservation thing? she emailed Steve about it on Thursday. He's basically a zombie rn and every time we ask what we can do to help he does an awful zombie smile and says “thanks Katie but it’s not for you kids to worry about.” Eli says it’s just like when they first opened the store and Steve would have days like this where his body was walking around being a florist but it was like there was nothing inside.

SO IT IS FREAKING ME OUT and you’re like his only grown-up friend that I know. I mean I sort of know Sharon Carter but I like you more plus you know all what’s up with the NCD stuff and Sharon’s not that interested.

Sincerely,  
Kate Bishop

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: Steve

Bull _shit_ did Joyce Rumlow get the seventy percent of signatures she needs. Send me the spreadsheet Eli and Steve were working from. I don’t fucking buy this.

Can you and your girlfriend make time this weekend to pretend you’re wholesome American kids?

Tony

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Steve

yes we can do whatever, Eli too, we really want to help. Attaching the spreadsheet, I’m on phones at Mr. Rogers’ until three so you can call to tell me what to do next.


	61. not much of a fuckbuddy

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

Kate Bishop just emailed me about you. Is that what you want? cause I remember you telling me pretty specifically that you didn’t. You need someone to take care of you right now and they can’t, so let me do it.

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

Thanks for letting me know. I’ll talk to Katie on Monday; she had to head out a little early today (family reasons).

I’m sorry, again, that I had to cancel our Netflix-and-chill weekend. Guess I’m not much of a fuckbuddy.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

uh . . . okay? thanks a fucking ton for the implication that I’m only interested in sex?

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

Can you please let this go? I’m not trying to make what we have anything it isn’t.

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

Jesus Christ, what is your self-esteem right now. I’m not trying to get in your pants, I want to make you a drink and hold your hand and be a fucking shoulder to cry on. as your friend. why do you get to be so fucking nice to me all the time and I can’t do anything for you when you’re having a shit day?

* * *

_Saved in drafts_

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

Do you have any idea how much it’s going to hurt when you leave? I can’t

* * *

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

It’s really nice of you to offer, Tony, but I think I’d like to stay home tomorrow and lick my wounds. Thank you again for letting me know what Katie said.

Best,  
Steve Rogers

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: sgrogers@gmail.com  
Subject: you’re scaring the kids

Yeah, okay. Message received. Obviously I overstepped.


	62. I’m losing the store

From: sgrogers@gmail.com  
To: buckaroo@yahoo.com  
Subject: so that’s it

Joyce emailed me her complete application for the NCD, with all the signatures she needs. Game over. When I saw it I couldn’t catch my breath. Like when we were kids and I’d have an asthma attack. I used to think, well, this is it, this is how I die. I felt the same way when I got her email. I’d been so happy the second before, and then—bam. The store. Everything.

You know what I realized? I’m going to have to unpave the parking lot. The new restrictions are going to make it unacceptable for me to have parking in the back. I’m going to have to shut down my store and then pay more on top of that to get it to comply with regulations. I don’t know how I can afford that. Not and keep the house, and I can’t sell the house.

I guess it hasn’t hit me yet. Or it has, but I can’t look directly at it. I’ve been thinking a lot about Tony, instead.

He offered to come by today, and I knew from how much I wanted to say yes that it was a terrible idea. He said he could fix whatever was happening, and I wanted to say, yes, it’s this, come fix it, come let me wrap myself up in you, stay forever. And it’s not fair, it’s so unfair to ask him for this just because he happens to have spent the last weekend with me. You know he’s been with more than one multimillionaire? The phrase he used was _a chain of._ And I wanted him to come be my security blanket.

We went to Taco Bell last Sunday to pick up lunch. He was in the driver’s seat, and I was leaned over trying to read the drive-through menu to decide what I wanted. He was harassing me to hurry make a decision, and talking a mile a minute—he talks so fast it’ll make you dizzy—and all of a sudden he stopped dead and his eyes got sort of soft and he said, “Steve. Steve Steve Steve,” and I said, “What?” and he said, “nothing, darling” and kissed my cheek, high up on my cheek, near the corner of my eye, and he smiled at me, this phenomenal damn smile he has. It felt familiar, somehow. I felt like we’d done all of it before, like we’d been together forever.

I’m not delusional. I know we’re not together now. Just.

I don’t know. I want to kiss him and cook for him and watch the movies he tells me to and wake up next to him in the morning. I want everything with him, and he’s leaving.

And I’m losing the store, the store I made for you. If I’d been faster collecting signatures I could have stopped this maybe, but I thought I had more time, and I wanted Tony Stark who is _leaving,_ who is a _fling,_ who probably has a hundred people falling in love with him every place he goes, so I let the signatures slide and spent that time with him instead because I’m _stupid,_ and now it feels like everything I care about is slipping away from me, which is completely, entirely my own stupid fucking fault.


	63. GOT ONE

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com; Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: GOT ONE EOM

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: americathebeautiful@gmail.com; Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: GOT ONE EOM

I’ll call Eli. Shes so going down.


	64. clarify a few details

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
Subject: [none]

Hi Joyce,

Would you stop by the store tomorrow on your way back from dropping the girls at school? I’d like to clarify a few details with you about the path forward for the Neighborhood Conservation District.

Best,  
Steve

* * *

From: odetojoyce@yahoo.com  
To: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
Subject: [none]

Dear Steve,

I’d be happy to do so. Unfortunately it’s not realistic to consider a variance at this point but perhaps given your situation, you will find a new home for Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood in one of the “mixed-use” developments elsewhere in town.

Kisses,  
Joyce


	65. who is the best? c’est moi

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: who’s the best

ME AND ELI AND AMERICA.

The plan went sooooooooooooo good. Eli emailed Joyce last night from the store account after we had all the papers figured out, and she came by ALL FUCKIN SMUG with her dumb face and her dumb handbag with the pinterest bullshit on it or whatever.

And Steve came out from the back and Eli goes “oh Steve, good, we found some irregularities with Joyce’s application for the NCD and wanted to go over them with both of you”

(& Steve was like “shouldn’t you be in school Katie” bc of course)

But THEN he was like “Eli, is this what we discussed before?” and Eli said no it was different and you could just tell Joyce was getting reeeeeal nervous and then Eli said “I just happened to speak with Logan when I was walking Friday” and her face was like “oh fuck” and she goes “well I actually can’t stay.” I got in her way so she couldn’t leave and she was like “Steve, please ask your employee” but then Eli showed Steve Joyce’s scan right next to the signatures me and America got on Sunday.

So for a sec Steve didn’t say anything. He was just standing there looking at the stuff like he couldn’t believe it. And then he goes, “Joyce, is there some mix-up here?” and she was like “well I certainly didn’t…” and Steve was like “Didn’t…?” and we all just WAITED. & then she finally goes, “I’m not sure what you’re accusing me of.”

And I was like, “Um, it’s super obvious? That you faked a bunch of these signatures?” and Steve says, “Katie, let’s hear what Joyce has to say” but she grabbed my wrist and like legit SHOVED me and stormed out.

And then Steve got all misty and hugged me and hugged Eli and kept looking at Joyce’s thing and me and America’s thing and then hugging us again, and he kept being like “you kids, you kids” and then he closed the shop and took us out for breakfast.

(which is kind of not fair to America cause she did all the work too but that’s what happens when you have parents who actually care about you getting a high school education)

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: who’s the best

I like how you and Eli played it like “I suppose you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here today.” You WOULD make a great detective.

So wait, you didn’t tell Steve it was Tony Stark’s idea?

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
Subject: who’s the best

He said not to! I guess if Stark Industries was officially interfering with the NCD stuff, it would be a conflict of interest or something? I don’t know, Tony Stark talks really fast and I didn’t get everything he was saying. But he def said we can’t tell Steve.

(don’t tell Teddy either, he’d totally blab)

I’m mostly just mad I didn’t get a chance to show Joyce how many people she had _actual_ signatures for changed their minds once they found out what she did. (Six. Including Mr. Iredale. Ha, ha, ha, JOYCE.) Whatever, I guess she’ll find out.


	66. falsified in service of the NCD application

From: steverogersflorist@gmail.com  
To: denshaw@planning.gov  
Subject: Triskelion Crescent – Neighborhood Conservation District

Dear Mr. Denshaw:

Thank you for speaking with me on the phone this morning. Per our discussion, I attach here the email I received from Joyce Rumlow on the afternoon of 22 September, with the attached copy of the full NCD application with an appendix of signatures purporting to belong to 70% of residents of Triskelion Crescent, which she had submitted to the planning commission earlier in the day.

Also attached is an incomplete list of signatures opposing the NCD project. We’ll supply a full list of opposing signatures by next Monday, the 3rd. As you can see, there is some overlap of names between the two lists, but the signatures differ. I am also attaching scanned copies of affidavits signed by James Howlett and Lance Hunter certifying that while their names appear in the appendix from Joyce’s application, they did not supply signatures in support of the NCD; and that this evidence of their support was, therefore, falsified in service of the NCD application.

I also attach affidavits from two Triskelion residents who wish to withdraw their signatures from support of the NCD. If these need to be notarized, please let me know.

As we discussed on the phone, I’m still pulling together a full accounting of Triskelion residents, but wanted to send you what I have. Please do not hesitate to get in touch if you have any further questions.

Best,  
Steve Rogers  
www.mrrogersneighborhoodflorist.com


	67. a forever home

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

Dear Mr. Stark:

I am writing to thank you very much for your advice this past weekend. We wouldn’t have been able to save Mr. Rogers’ without it. Kate told me it would make a problem for Steve if people found out you were involved, but I did some research over the last few days, and I don’t actually think it would. But that’s your business and it’s between the two of you.

I also wanted to apologize. I’ve been incredibly rude to you on email and in person, and I’ve been feeling crappy enough about that anyway, even before you basically showed us how to save Steve’s business. I’m sorry that I thought you were trying to do something bad to Steve. You obviously weren’t.

Again, thank you. I don’t know how to tell you what it means to me, and Steve, and all of us at Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist.

Best,  
Eli Bradley

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

Yeah yeah yeah. Pepper will be in touch about the scholarship. I know that’s not why you emailed me so don’t get tangled up worrying about your motives. Just take the money this time.

And pet Friday for me. I’m back in New York as of tomorrow, but I’m happy to know that Friday has a good home. Do you know those fucks at animal shelters call it a forever home? Jesus.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

Does Steve know you’re leaving?

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
Subject: Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood Florist

sure


	68. the best day of my life

Shift Report for September 30  
Employee: Little Miss Princess

Drop-offs: Just one, no problems.

Appointments: Steve went down to St. Luke’s at ten with free samples to make up for canceling their last appointment. (free samples was brilliant employee’s idea, nbd)

Deliveries: none

Customers of note: YEP Joyce Rumlow came by after lunch and was like “well I hope you’ll be happy with your new neighborhood” and I said “Steve, Joyce is here to see you,” and he asked her to leave bc she physically assaulted one of his employees (me!) and he puts our safety first. Which she did but first she was like “my husband has been transferred to Omaha so Little Miss Princess” (me!) “won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Like seriously tho do you think she’s going to sell her house to Stark Industries? That would be sooooooooooooooooo great. 

Special requests: STEVE ASKED JOYCE RUMLOW TO LEAVE THE STORE AND SHE IS LEAVING OUR LIVES FOR GOOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.

Also, someone from Stark Industries called to cancel their bouquet-a-day thing and Steve looked like he’d been punched in the stomach. Brilliant employee gave him Friday to cuddle. Friday is the best and sweetest dog in the whole world. Are we keeping Friday?

##### [SR Addition: Of course we’re keeping Friday.]


	69. NO LYING

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: tell the truth

did you get Joyce Rumlow’s husband transferred so they have to move? NO LYING.

PS you said you weren’t going to hurt Steve but he looks pretty hurt so what the hell?  
PPS you also saved the store so I’m less mad at you than I would be but still kind of mad at you

* * *

From: stark@si.com  
To: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: tell the truth

Was Joyce Rumlow’s husband transferred? Tsk tsk, and she seemed so well-established where she was. I cannot imagine what might have happened there.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: stark@si.com  
Subject: tell the truth

H E L L O?? you did not answer my main question? Eli says you didn’t even tell Steve you were leaving town so what the hell TONY?

Cause Steve was all excited about the store and stuff and then SI called to cancel the bouquet-a-day thing and Steve got really quiet and spent the whole rest of the shift in the back WHICH he only does when he’s feeling mopey so that’s on you, dude. like you seriously couldn’t even call to say goodbye?

I know it kind of sounded in my last email like I was kidding about being mad at you. But I’m not. Steve’s basically the greatest person I’ve ever met and he was so happy when he was with you, but like, even if he wasn’t, that’s not at all how you’re supposed to treat people. And just because you’re rich or whatever doesn’t make it okay.


	70. Jillian Holtzmann sunglasses

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Okay I promised I was going to keep an eye on things and HOLY SHIT did it pay off today because Tony Motherfucking Stark came into the store in Jillian Holtzmann sunglasses and a _vest_ (what is this guy’s deal) and asked me if Steve was in.

!!!!!!

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Katherine Elizabeth Bishop if you do not eavesdrop on every single word they say to each other and update us IMMEDIATELY, I’m going to tell Steve you’ve been kicking Friday when he’s not looking.

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

How did he ask though? Did he ask like they had a business meeting and he was showing up for it, or did he ask like he wanted to shove Steve up against the wall and have his way with him?

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Okay okay okay. So, he sounded super nervous like maybe he thought Steve wouldn’t want to see him (which would make sense if they had a fight? But Steve kept saying they didn’t.), and I was like, duh, he’s always in, and Tony Stark was like, “Then can I SEE him please, embryo?” but I wasn’t mad cause it’s rough to be crossed in love and I’m tired of seeing Steve mopity-mope around the store cause he misses Tony Stark.

So I paged Steve on the intercom and I played it super cool like oh there’s someone here to see you, and Steve came out and you guys, it was totally sweet. When he saw Tony Stark, his whole face lit up, like, I have never EVER seen Steve look that happy (your auntie Kate got all emotional). And he said, “Tony?” in this dumb mushy voice and reached out his hand to him like E.T., and Tony Stark GRABBED STEVE’S HAND AND KISSED IT oh my God I was dying, like of feelings but also incredible embarrassment because that’s super sweet for them but I was literally STANDING RIGHT THERE??

hang on, customer

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

YOU CANNOT LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THIS

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE I’M DYING

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

I’m with Teddy now and he is actually dying. Beautifully, in my arms. Pls update soonest to avert tragedy.

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Kate, for God’s sake.

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Okay, it has now been a half an hour. I refuse to believe you have been serving a customer for the last half hour. Is this some kind of sick joke because I wouldn’t kiss you last night after you ate four cloves of garlic in your pasta?

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

SORRY. I was serving a very demanding customer. Not as demanding as you jerks tho.

Okay so they did the whole hand-kissing thing, and I thought Steve was going to cry for a second. He was blinking A TON, and maybe you guys would be cool with that but I am not prepared for Steve Rogers tears. Like, at all. I would be dead of horror and vicarious sadness and he’d have to get one of you irresponsible people to open on Saturdays. But luckily Steve remembered I was there and pulled it together and he was like “Katie, can you watch the register for a minute while I talk to Mr. Stark?”

(which is total bullshit by the way because number one, I was _already_ watching the register and number two, “Mr. Stark” told me to call him Tony, like, ten million years ago)

(ha ha you know who was pissssssssssssssssed that I am on a first-name basis with Tony Stark but he is not? DEREK BISHOP.)

So I said yes obviously and I said “Use protection!” and Steve turned hilariously bright red, and Tony Stark smiled at me very big and they went in the back DUN DUN DUN

Okay another customer just came in, I promise I will be quick this time. Sending email now so you don’t have to wait.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Question: Who was pulling who into the back?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Who was pulling WHOM.

* * *

From: americathebeautiful@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

It seriously makes me happy to imagine your dad having to accept the fact that you are cooler and awesomer than he is.

* * *

To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Thanks for not ABUSING me this time, AMERICA. Okay. So, Steve was kind of leading the way into the back, and Tony Stark was following him.

BUT. Tony Stark did not let go of Steve’s hand the whole time. He had one hand in Steve’s, and his other hand was holding onto Steve’s wrist. I was like, that dude thinks he is getting LAID in the back room of this flower shop.

Okay, so they went to the back and I was at the register with the intercom on, which obviously I planned to turn off if they started, like, fucking in the back room (ew). And I muted my end like a stealth genius, and I WROTE EVERYTHING DOWN because I knew you guys would be super pissed at me if I didn’t.

Steve: “what are you doing here?”

TS: “I think I messed up before. I think I messed up with you. Leaving.”

(editor’s note: he sounded so so bad when he said that. Like, he said that and I thought, Oh man, he doesn’t think he’s getting laid, he thinks he’s getting his heart broken. It was sad. I feel bad telling you guys but JOURNALISM FIRST.)

Steve: “You didn’t mess up.”

TS: “Okay, then why didn’t you call?”

Steve: “I didn’t want to lose you.”

TS: “Help me understand that logic, Steve, because you were kind of a dick when everything was going down with Joyce, and I guess I should have tried again, but you seemed pretty clearly not to want me around and if Kate hadn’t—”

Steve: “Kate?”

TS: “Don’t be mad at her. She worships you, she was just being a kid.”

(rude. I was being a relationship GENIUS.)

Steve: “You don’t—really do the relationship thing. And that’s kind of the only thing I know how to do.”

TS: “Oh, I gotcha. Yeah. You assumed I wanted to fuck you and forget you. What else could Tony Fucking Stark possibly want, right?”

Steve: “There’s a middle ground to that, Tony. You’re practically your own solar system, and I’m, this is my home, this—small thing that I have here. The shop and my house, and that’s everything my world is. You can’t stand there and tell me that would ever be enough for you, and I don’t—think I’d survive losing you once I’d—once you didn’t want to be held down.”

(guys, for real, we have not been taking good care of Steve. I know he says it’s not our job to make sure he’s happy, but him saying _survive_ like that was hard to hear. He needs more grown-up friends, we gotta make it happen. I’m thinking maybe book club?)

TS, really really really sadly: “You don’t hold me down.”

Steve: “I _would,_ though, Tony, come on. You’d get tired of me. You’d want me to be smarter and have suits, and go to fancy parties and talk about wine and art with your friends. You’d want someone—I know you like me, okay? Right now. But in the long term, you’ll be with someone who’s, who’s on your level. I’m just being realistic, okay.”

TS: “On my _level?_ What does that even— This is so fucked up, Steve.”

Steve: “Well, it’s how I feel.”

AAAGGGGGGHHHH CUSTOMER

* * *

From: kaplanamerica@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Question for the group: Does Kate actually have customers, or is she screwing with us because she’s evil?

* * *

From: Elijah.Bradley@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

If she typed all this out while it was happening, why can’t she just copy and paste the whole thing? Very suspicious.

* * *

From: notyourteddybear@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

SHUT UP TRUTHERS. I want to hear the story.

* * *

From: kateandbarrel@gmail.com  
To: youngavengers@googlegroups.com  
Subject: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Thank you for your support, Teds. For the rest of you naysayers, I didn’t type it out as it was happening because I had to keep one finger on the stupid mute button the whole time. I was afraid if I put something on it to hold it down, I’d jog it with my elbow or something and then Steve would hear me type-type-typing and catch wise. So I wrote it out in shorthand. A skill none of you possesses but they taught it at my finishing school because why teach useful skills when you could teach COMPLETELY POINTLESS ONES? Hashtag wealth.

So now I am copying out the shorthand. Not that anyone is displaying any gratitude.

TS: “How you feel is that you know what’s best for me? You have this whole, what, vision of what you think I want from you, and you just decided you weren’t it? What I’m standing here _telling_ you I want doesn’t matter?”

Steve: “I have no idea what you want.”

TS: “I want you. We’ll figure out the rest.”

Steve: “What does that _mean,_ Tony? Because I swear to God I’m falling in l-love with you” (YES HE STUTTERED THE L) “and I can’t do this halfway. I thought I could but I can’t, it’s too hard, I’m sorry.”

TS said something super quiet that maaaaaybe was “so who asked for halfway?” but I couldn’t totally hear it so I’m not sure. And then he said, “I’m in, okay? The relationship thing, if you’d, fuck, if you’d want me. I’m really in.”

Then one of them (LET’S FACE IT, IT WAS PROBABLY STEVE) made such a gross sob/laugh/something noise that I felt too weird to keep eavesdropping and I turned off the speaker. SORRY. At some point Steve deserves his privacy, right?

HOWEVER, I did happen to glance at the camera as I was casually going to the freezer for some baby’s breath, and Steve and Tony Stark were MAKING THE FUCK OUT, as in Steve had Tony up against the ribbon table, like penning him in with his hands flat on the table, and Tony had one hand in Steve’s hair and the other one scrunched up at the back of Steve’s shirt, and then I went and turned off the camera system because our customers don’t need to see that when they’re trying to pick out the finest most holiest calla lily for their daughter’s First Communion.

But they are definitely not having sex because after five minutes I went and banged on the divider and yelled at Steve not to have sex back there while I was in the shop. And Tony Stark yelled back FINE and then like five minutes later they came and opened up the divider. So now Steve’s doing arrangements, and Tony Stark is chattering to him and getting in his way, and every time I go back there to ask Steve a question, he’s got this huge goofy smile and Tony Stark can’t stop touching him.

THE END. You’re welcome.


End file.
